Snippets
by Gomin
Summary: Small episodes between battles. Feel free to request a pair.
1. Robin & Gaius

Snippets

* * *

Sorting through the reports from the last skirmish, Robin navigated through camp. Though it had just been set up, the constant tread of the Shepherds had created paths that wound through the small city of tents.

The late sun cast a lazy haze as it set, quickly drowning any light. Squinting in vain to read what Henry had scrawled, no doubt a bit of blood mixed in with the ink, Robin blindly walked into another man lost in his own world.

Crashing into each other, the tactician's papers went flying, as did the other's bag of sweets.

"Bubbles, we have got to stop meeting like this."

Even in the fading light, Robin didn't need a clear view at who'd knocked him over to know who it was.

The thief's hand was thrown at him, but Gaius himself was already looking in the other direction, scanning the area for the small satchel he'd dropped.

Grabbing onto the hand offered to him, Robin hauled himself up before quickly snatching the loose leaves of paper scattered across the ground before they blew away.

"Sorry about this." Robin managed between shuffling through papers and stuffing them into his bag.

"No harm no foul. Or at least not until I can find that candy.." Half muttering to himself, Gaius was entirely fixed on finding his lost items.

Stepping back, Robin's heel brushed against a lumpy sack, and sounded with a loud crunch.

Gaius' head popped up, and Robin stopped down to gingerly pick up the now crushed bag of sweets.

Realization dawned on both, and a calm silence fell over the usually buzzing camp.

Awkwardly handing over the bag, Robin mouthed an apology.

"_I'm sorry."_

Wordlessly, Gaius took the bag, patting Robin on the shoulder before handing him a one of the report's he'd missed.

"Think of all the cakes you can make with that sugar. Or." Robin trailed off, vainly trying to make the best of the situation.

"Bubbles. It's fine." Lightly shaking the contents of the bag, Gaius offered him a lopsided grin. "Sugar is sugar. Besides, you can treat me to some sweets the next time we're in town."

Before Robin could answer, Gaius had brushed passed him, making his way to the mess hall.

* * *

Reaching his tent without further incident, Robin tossed his coat onto his cot and began emptying his bag of all the reports he would be sorting through.

Pulling over a chair and positioning himself by a desk, he began pouring over the papers in the dim light of a lantern.

While absent mindedly tossing the rest of his belongings onto the table, his hand reached for the small sack of gold he kept on his belt.

It was gone.

"That thief."


	2. Stahl & Frederick

Snippets – Ch 2

The only thing abnormal about him was how normal he was. He'd tried everything. Haircut? Magically returns to bed head. Improve riding techniques? Everyone improves. Deftest potato peeler? Not a chance.

Leading his horse back in from a routine patrol, Stahl sighed before patting his steed. "Must be rough being stuck with someone as boring as me, huh?"

His horse flicked its ears, more interested in the oats in the stall than in Stahl's woes.

Leaving the horse behind, he headed towards the weapons tent to return the lance he was carrying. The spearhead was a loose, and while he had the time, he might as well fix it.

"That way I won't be entirely useless."

Pushing aside the canvas flap, Stahl found Frederick, already busying himself over the point of a sword.

"Good evening." The knight captain greeted.

Stahl offered a wave back, hoping that the other hadn't heard his monologue.

But of course, Frederick had.

"So what's this about being useless? You aren't shirking on any of your duties are you?"

Settling down on a crate on the opposite end of the tent, Stahl let out a nervous laugh. "Of course not. I'd never. I mean, after the years of training you gave me?" Years of training that beat a work ethic into his soul so severely that Stahl still spent free time checking over weapons on provisions for the next campaign.

Laying the spear across his knees, Stahl propped his face on one hand before continuing to ramble. "It's just, everyone's so spectacular and amazing and then there's me. What can I do? I'm completely ordinary. I can't throw fire or heal anyone. I mean I used Chrom's sword to chop some vegetables once but that's beside the point."

Realizing that he'd spilled his concerns on someone who might not even be interested in hearing them, Stahl quickly apologized. "You can forget I said any of that. Sorry about this." He returned his attention to the spear, expecting that the two of them would work in silence.

Through it all, Frederick had listened quietly, seeming to be more absorbed in his work than in the other knight. When the sword was at his desired sharpness, Frederick laid it aside before addressing Stahl.

"I wouldn't worry so much as to compare yourself to others. I've taught you to the best of my abilities, and you've turned out to be a fine knight. Regardless of what you may think of yourself, you are an invaluable member of this army."

Frederick stated as a matter of fact, leaving no room for argument.

Stunned, Stahl tried to protest, but Frederick rose, and strode over to him.

"Don't. Sell yourself short."

With these parting words, the captain left, leaving Stahl with just a bit more confidence than he had before.


	3. Inigo & Laurent

The cold rain splattered against the cobbled ground of the now empty village. His last few maneuvers hadn't been the best, and Inigo found himself alone.

Dashing towards the village center, he sought an open space to fight the Risen who'd trailed him. A low metallic ring signaled an impending blow, and Inigo quickly raised his sword to keep the blade from striking him.

Spinning to meet the Risen, he parried the ax away, ducking under his enemy's next swing and dispatching it with a clean cut through its chest.

As the Risen vanished in a cloud of dark smoke, Inigo failed to notice a second unit charging towards him.

Side stepping a moment too late, the Risen's sword grazed his arm, knocking his weapon out of his hand. Before he could dive for it, the Risen took another slash at him, driving Inigo back.

Without a weapon to defend himself, Inigo grimaced at his prospects. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep fight off the rising sense of dread. If he was going to die, he wasn't going to die crying.

He watched as the sword was raised against him, seeing his own blurry reflection in the dull metal. And then a steadily glowing blaze lighting the blade.

Glancing back, he saw a large ball of fire hurtling towards him. Praying that the elfire was meant for the Risen and not for him, Inigo ducked.

A large explosion blasted him backwards, knocking him against the rain slicked streets. Black.

...

* * *

A groan escaped his lips as he struggled to move. "_Oh gods I'm dead."_

"You aren't dead. A poor conclusion, but a reasonable one considering what you've been through."

A hand pushed him back down, and Inigo blinked his eyes in an attempt to figure out where he was. In the dim light, he saw a figure peering over him.

"Ah, pray, tell me you're a lovely lady that saw my heroic battle?"

"Inigo. Please tell me that explosion didn't leave you blind."

His eyes adjusted, and Inigo just barely made out a faint glare from a familiar pair of glasses.

"Laurent. Incredible."

Ignoring the other's sarcasm, Laurent pulled a sweet tincture from his robes. Removing the stopper, he offered the bottle to Inigo. "It's a minor wound, and this should be enough until we can find a healer."

Nodding in thanks, he allowed to other to help him into a sitting position before downing the potion. The effects were immediate, and Inigo could feel the pain from the cut fade.

"You'll have to excuse any ill affects you may have suffered from the blast. It's admittedly more difficult to aim in the rain than I expected." Polishing his glasses, Laurent offered a shrug of apology.

"Not to worry. A little fire never hurt anyone."

A comfortable silence settled over the abandoned house, the steady beat of the rain plinking on the roof. Laurent pulled out a tome and idly flipped through the pages, attempting to pass the time.

"But thank you Laurent." It wasn't the first time Inigo had barely scraped by with the mage's help. Battles waged in the future often saw the two relying on each other on the field.

"Hm." Barely looking up from the pages, Laurent continued to leisurely study the spells. "Think nothing of it. Just rest for now."

Inigo took the other's advice, lying back down and closing his eyes, trusting the other to watch over them for the time being.


	4. Robin & Libra

A throbbing headache. Hazy memories. What was his name again?

"Oh gods please don't tell me I'm in another field." Groaning, Robin struggled to sit up, a dull ache pounding through his head.

"No friend, just a hangover. You're in camp right now." Helping the tactician up, Libra offered him a glass of water, which Robin gratefully downed.

"Thank you Libra."

"Glad to be a service." Taking the empty glass back, the monk placed it on a nearby table. Pulling up a chair, he sat down before addressing the other again. "But are you alright? You looked a bit ill when I found you."

Racking his brains, Robin found that he couldn't remember anything, until the scent of alcohol began wafting from his shirt. Whatever he'd been doing, he'd managed to spill and entire glass of spirit on himself while he was doing it. He searched Libra's face for an explanation.

"It seems Gregor finally managed to keep his word."

"His word..?" Robin and the sell sword didn't talk much, and he couldn't remember striking a deal with him.

"In his words, he drank you under the table."

"I, he what?"

Smiling, Libra propped his chin and his hand before recalling the events of the night before. "It went well for the first few rounds. But after that you insisted you could hold your own and tried to keep pace with Gregor you lost all sense of reason."

Mortified, the tactician rubbed the bridge of his nose and mentally calculated the number of years he'd probably lost to drinking. "I didn't do anything stupid, did I?" He ventured to ask, but didn't want an actual answer.

Unfortunately, Libra did have one. "Before you fell over you promised to pay for everyone's drinks if you lost."

Closing his eyes, Robin lay back down on the cot. "Brilliant."

"But on the bright side it seems Gaius was kind enough to foot the bill."

Sighing deeply, the tactician didn't bother to mention that the thief had stolen his money a few days prior.

Not noticing the despair Robin was sorting through, Libra continued to fill him in. "Lord Chrom attempted to help you up, but after saying something along the lines of 'there are better places to take a nap than on the ground' he started laughing and almost fell over. Sir Frederick gathered him and they retired for the night."

Stifling a laugh, Robin had no trouble creating a mental image of the knight lugging Chrom to his tent, bent on keeping his charge from further trouble.

"Around then I noticed you on the floor and took you back to camp. Though, you say quite a bit when you're intoxicated."

His laugh dying in his throat, Robin chanced a glance at Libra, who was studying him with a look of mild interest. "I. Oh gods. I'm sorry?"

"No harm. You insisted I had unbelievably soft hair before crying yourself to sleep. No need for apologies."

Feeling his cheeks heating up, Robin quickly flipped himself to face the canvas of the tent. Unable to find a way to answer the monk, the tactician settled for a sigh of defeat.

Smiling, though the other couldn't see it, Libra gathered the staff propped against the end of the table and made to leave. "Rest Robin."

* * *

AN: So if anyone wants to request characters or a scenario or something that would be great. My brother's picking random numbers for me right now.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Gerome & Noire

Fresh from the medic's tent, Noire crept her way to the mess hall, set on reaching it without any fuss. However, luck was not on her side. As she peered around a final bend, a friendly arm slung itself across her shoulders. Holding back a gasp, she jumped slightly at the sudden touch.

"Ho Noire! Good to see you up and moving!" Owain's overly enthusiastic greeting was unexpected, and she offered a weak smile in reply. But before she could ask him to let her go, Severa brushed by, yanking Owain away with her.

"Gawds, can't you see you're bothering her?" Tugging the loudly complaining swordsman after her, she offered Noire a smile as she passed. Noire raised a hand gratefully, and joined the rest of the children as they gathered at the mess.

They scattered into groups, the Justice Cabal commandeering one corner while the others occupied the seats around them. Looking for a quieter area, Noire scanned the tables and decided that Brady and Gerome would be the calmest.

Picking up something to eat, she joined the two, Brady giving her a small nod and Gerome the slightest tilt of his head. Sliding into the bench opposite of them, she picked at her food, listening to the small explosions of conversation erupting from the other side of the room.

Fidgeting, she considered talking to her tablemates before Brady broke in. "So how's the wound treating ya? I think I patched ya up pretty well."

"Oh, yes. I'm feeling much better now, thank you." She ran a hand over the arm that had taken a hit, wind magic that had left a large red gash against her otherwise unmarred skin.

Brady ran a look over her forearm, half considering to ask to check the cut once more. He was about to ask when Severa and Owain started a shouting match, neither willing to back down. Sighing, he got up to break them up before an actual fight ensued, which would mean more healing for him.

Left with Gerome, Noire glanced at the masked rider, whose expression was unreadable under his mask. Unsure if she should strike a conversation, she poked at a pile of potatoes on her plate, moving the mash from one end to the other.

"No appetite?"

Surprised that the other had spoken first, she almost dropped her fork. "Not much. Just got discharged, so I guess I'm building it back up right now." A gap of silence fell, and convinced that the conversation would end at that, she returned to her food, idly taking small bites from it now and then.

Gerome cleared his throat, slightly adjusting his mask. "You have my thanks."

Blinking, Noire tilted her head. "Me?"

Meeting her eyes, he nodded. "For taking out that mage. You distracted him. But I wasn't quick enough to finish him off before he got to you." Gesturing to her bandaged arm, he offered an unworded apology.

Shaking her head, Noire smiled. "Don't mention it. We're all here to look out for each other, right?"

Gerome seemed about to argue, before he settled for a grunt. The two returned to their own devices, finding peace in each other's company.

* * *

AN: Feel free to send in more characters! I think updates will be faster if I have something to work off instead of me just antagonizing over an rng.

Guest: I did a quick search and it looks like there's almost nothing tagged with Gerome and Noire. I hope this was somewhat acceptable?


	6. Stahl & Cherche

Chapter 6

Carefully treading through the snow, Stahl tried to keep his footsteps from crunching audibly against the frozen powder. Breathing out, he watched as his breath turned to smoke in the winter air. Surveying the picturesque forest, he looked for any signs of an animal that was braving the weather to venture outside.

A small hunting party had been dispatched to add to the camp's stock of food, and seeing how much he ate, Stahl had volunteered to be part of it. The hunt also gave him an excuse to test out his bowmanship. Virion's advice on his technique had helped, and Stahl was eager to see how much he'd improved.

Opting out of wearing his usual armor, Stahl wore clothes more suitable for sneaking through the woods. Knee high boots and light pants, coupled with a forest green tunic. To help blend in with the scenery, and to keep himself warm, a pale cloak was draped around his shoulders. He impatiently flicked the cloak aside as he drew an arrow from quiver slung across his back.

Drawing the bowstring, Stahl knocked an arrow, ready to let it fly at the first thing he saw. A slight movement caught his attention and as a twig cracked, he quickly spun around and found the point of his arrow aimed at Cherche's face.

Gasping, he lowered the weapon and burst out an apology. "Oh gods, Cherche forgive me. I didn't mean to, I could have skewered you. Oh gods."

Laughing, Cherche offered Stahl an easy smile. "I think I should be apologizing. Sneaking up on a hunter like I did. But it's lucky that Minerva wasn't around. She would have been upset."

Chuckling nervously, Stahl internally thanked whatever deity had averted that crisis, and tucked the arrow back into the pouch. "But what brings you over? I thought the group split up to cover more ground."

"Sir Frederick managed to catch a bear, though he didn't seem too pleased about it. But he thinks that kill should be enough to stay the camp." Tilting her head towards the general direction of camp, she offered her hand to him. "Time to head back."

Nodding, he took her gloved hand in his and began the trek back. They admired the scenery in silence, the only sound marking their journey the beating wings of birds who took flight was the pair passed beneath the trees.

Walking by a frozen bank, snow drifts piled by the shores, Stahl noted that they were still a ways from the camp. Apparently he'd traveled a bit farther into the woods than he'd imagined. Mulling over his own thoughts, he didn't hear the initial crack. It was only when on foot broke the surface of the ice did Stahl realize he was falling into the icy river. Letting go of Cherche's hand, he did his best to shove her away from the patch of ice. But no sooner had his chest gone level with the water did he find that Cherche had grabbed onto his arms and was struggling to drag him to the surface. The slick ice was doing nothing to help her, and with every step she scrambled backwards, she lost twice as much ground.

"Let me go!" He was terrified of getting sucked into the churning water, but didn't want the same fate for Cherche. "Please, get out of here!"

Gritting her teeth, Cherche ignored his pleas. "I'm not leaving you!" She desperately looked behind her, searching for a solution. As risky as it was, she pulled out a small silver axe and lodged it into the ice, a solid thud resounding on impact. Praying that it would hold, she lay down on the ice, and used her free arm to slowly tug Stahl out of the water.

Their progress was slow and difficult, and after what seemed like hours, Stahl managed to haul himself onto solid ground.

Gasping from the cold and shock, he threw off his sopping cloak, half thanking Cherche for saving him and doing his best not to yell at her for risking her life for him. She wiped the freezing water from his face, constantly telling him it was fine, they were fine.

She covered him in her own cloak, brushing off his protests and doing her best to keep him warm. She was saved from the worry of figuring out how to get them both back to camp when Frederick galloped into view, his steed managing to navigate the snow with little problem.

"I heard calls for help, are you unharmed?" But glancing at Stahl, he answered his own question. Getting off his horse, he tossed Stahl on the saddle, much to the other's embarrassment.

"I'm fine, I can get on a horse myself." Stahl grasped the reins with his trembling hands, fighting off the shivers coursing through his body and doing his best to glare at his superior.

Rolling her eyes, Cherche took the reins from him. "We're okay. Thank you for showing up Sir Frederick. And if you don't mind, I can lead us back to camp."

Nodding, Frederick wished them a safe trip back, adding that he would meet them back at base once he gathered the rest of the hunting party. Offering Cherche his cloak, he set off.

Alone again, Cherche tugged at the reins, setting a steady pace. They made quick progress, and soon they were back at camp. Calling for a medic, Cherche dropped Stahl off at the nearest medical tent, gently removing his wet clothes and helping him dry off. The medic present confirmed that with rest and warmth Stahl would be fine.

After wrapping him in blankets, Cherche promised to return with hot food. Stahl made a muffled reply, which Cherche assumed was a yes.

Minutes later she returned, and softly called out. "Stahl? Are you still awake?" She was greeted with silence. A glance at his face showed that he was not, and setting the food aside, Cherche stood by his resting form, gently brushing aside a stray lock of his hair. Smiling, she pressed her lips against his temple.

* * *

AN: Looking back, chapter 3, 4 and 5 were all 597 words long. Weird. Anyways, thank you for reading and feel free to request a pair or scenario!

xXEndlessSkyXx: I think the pacing feel apart towards the end, but I hope it's alright. Stahl's one of my favorites too, and I'm glad you've liked the chapters so far!

Guest: It was fun writing it! ^^ If you have any other interactions shoot me a message!


	7. Frederick & Gerome

Swinging his axe, Gerome grunted as the blade made contact against the sparring block with a heavy thud. The metal buried itself solidly into the wood, and only after he braced one arm on the block was he able to pry it back out. Taking a few steps back, he spun the weapon with practiced ease, the handle of the axe rolling over his knuckles before returning to his palm.

Shifting his weight, he swung the blade again, this time breaking through the damaged wood. Axe scraping against the dirt of the training grounds, Gerome let the momentum carry him, the axe stopping gracefully at his feet.

Breathing through his nose, it wasn't until a few moments later that he realized that another person had entered the ring. "Show yourself." Turning, he leveled his weapon with the newcomer, intent on showing them that their presence was unwelcome.

Hands clasped behind his back, Frederick eyes the axe pointed at him. His expression hardly changed, "Excellent technique." He eyed his son, seeming to be weighing his next action. Stepping past the blade, the knight lightly kicked Gerome's foot, adjusting his stance. "Though I would advise you keep more solid footing." He circled towards the cleaved sparring block, running a hand over the cleanly cut surface.

Glaring through his mask, Gerome shifted his weight, testing out the improved pose. He couldn't deny that the simple change had done scores to refine his stance. "Thank you Fath- Frederick."

The knight raised his eyebrow. "You need not force yourself to call me Father if it troubles you." He had the smallest trace of a smile on his face. "Though I believed that we had established that we were family already."

Gerome ground his teeth, turning towards another target on the side of the arena. His back to Frederick to hide his embarrassment, Gerome swung at the block, the satisfying crack of wood splitting through the grounds. "We have." Tearing the axe from the block, he swung again.

Tsking, Frederick watched as his son took another wild swing at the block. "You won't cut down any Risen like that." He approached the other, wordlessly asking for permission to help. When Gerome didn't protest, Frederick quickly adjusted the rider's grip on the weapon, making minute fixes.

"It seems that your style favors that of your mother's. Though, I see a bit of a Ylissean influence if I'm not mistaken." Stepping back, he motioned for Gerome to take another strike at the target.

Nodding, Gerome made a quick approach, making a quick strike and breaking the block. Satisfied, he let the axe rest against the ground, leaning his weight on it before addressing the knight. "In my time you trained me. But you disappeared before I could learn much. From there mother trained me."

The weight of Gerome's words rested heavily on Frederick. Though the other put up the image of indifference and strength, Frederick knew that Gerome no doubt struggled to accept him as a member of his family. Losing a loved one once was bad enough, but allowing an opportunity for it to happen again was almost too much. Steeling himself, Frederick vowed to fill the void his alternate self had left behind. "Let me make up for lost time. Perhaps this time I can give you the strength to change the course of events."

Gerome hesitated for only a moment before giving a curt nod. This time he would be stronger. For both his sake, the future's sake and for his father.

* * *

AN: School's been kicking my butt and I'm barely a week in. Sorry for the lack of updates! And thank you for the reviews! The feedback and suggestions make it 1000 times easier to get a doc started. I'm always up for requests, spending a bit of time writing is a nice distraction.

Guest Star B: I think Gerome and Frederick's support is the one that Gerome shares with all of his potential dads. Maybe this was alright?

smileplease91: I just need more Stahl supports. More supports in general. :') Omg no tears. Be strong friend. Or I'll start crying too haha.


	8. Robin & Emmeryn

Chapter

The Exalt wasn't someone that Robin saw regularly. He occasionally saw her as he crated books and notes from one end of the palace to the other, glimpsing her as she glided from meeting to meeting. From their few interactions the tactician had gathered that Emmeryn was truly as gentle and kind as the rumors said. With dignified ease she moved through her court, dealing with matters and settling them in the most peaceful way possible.

Quite a contrast to his own usual methods. Most of which involved tactics that left the enemy in shambles, most of the opposition dead or dispersed. Though Emmeryn's and Chrom's methods of operation were different, both strove for peace. And unfortunately, Emmeryn never was given a chance to put her ideology into action at full force.

* * *

"Your Grace?" Robin called out softly to the occupant of the tent, though he expected no answer. In the days that had passed since the Shepherds had found the lost Exalt, Emmeryn had said little. And what little she did said were simply broken sentences, more questions than anything. Pushing aside the canvas flap, Robin excused himself as he let himself in. With him was a small tray of food. Chrom was still beside himself in grief and couldn't yet bear to see his sister, and Lissa wept at the mere mention of Emmeryn's name. And so they insisted that he, at least for a while, take care of her for them.

Emmeryn sat on a chair piled with cushions, the most comfortable they could make while still on the road. From her seat, she raised her head, eyes locking with the tacticians. For a moment, Robin thought that he was staring back at the woman once brimming with grace and confidence. But the slightly dazed look in her eyes ruined the illusion.

Smiling, Robin placed the tray on the table. "How's it going today, Your Grace?"

A look of confusion crossed Emmeryn's face. "Where...we...going?"

Sliding into the seat next to her, he shook his head. "No, it's...It's just an expression. It means "how are you feeling?"

She blinked, weighing the thought before answering. "I...am well..."

"That's wonderful! Truly it is! If there's anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask." Any answer was a good answer. Perhaps if he kept talking to her, he could help her regain some of her memory. Whether it be prompting her to remember or filling in the blanks himself.

She was slightly taken aback by Robin's slew of words, searching for a way to answer.

Robin continued. "I could tell you all about what happened before you returned." The details of Emmeryn's disappearance and her return were shrouded in mystery. But he could tell her what the rest of the company had been faring for the past months.

She tilted her head slightly. "Before I...returned?"

"Right! Chrom defeated Gangrel and then stopped a huge Valmese invasion! It hasn't been a field of roses, but Chrom strives for peace in his own way. He's keeping your dream alive." Robin was unsure if Emmeryn remembered much about her brother. The least he could do was try to jog her memory. Or build a base for her to begin with. "Your brother is a fine ruler, and his people love him. I know you'd be proud of that. Hopefully you can tell him one day."

"Chrom.." Emmeryn tested the name. Looking for some sort of familiarity, but finding none.

The troubled look on her face gave away as much, and Robin reassured her. "Oh, but no rush, of course. There'll be plenty of time once more of your memory returns."

She nodded. "Y-yes... My memory." Emmeryn fidgeted, absentmindedly fiddling with a loose thread on one of the many plush cushions.

Robin gently prompted. "I think it would mean a lot to him to hear it."

Emmeryn looked back up, meeting Robin's gaze. "Mean...lot...to him? ...Or you?"

Not expecting the question, or the intense looks in her eyes, Robin paused before stuttering out. "W-well, yes. I suppose it would mean something to me as well."

His answer was enough, and looking back at the loose threads of the cushions, Emmeryn breathed out. "All...right."

* * *

AN: the script is lifted from their support so nothing special

me dio: I couldn't remember if Robin and Emmeryn had any non support interaction.


	9. Inigo & Robin

Looking from stall to stall, Inigo perused the items lining the carts. The vendors of the town they were currently passing through had enough wares to rival those of Anna, but he had yet to find anything that caught his eye.

The rest of the Shepherds were resting back at camp, having fought off the Risen roaming the limits of the town. Inigo had taken the time to visit the marketplace, both to take note of any supplies that the company might need to purchase, and to buy Robin a gift.

The tactician had always outdone herself, winning their battles for them and making sure that they all got out alive. The least he could do for her was surprise her with a small token of his gratitude.

As he continued to wander the bustling marketplace, he absentmindedly twisted the silver band on his ring finger. He figured that their matching rings were about as much jewelry as they needed while they were on the road. Perhaps something more practical?

Cosmetics? Robin didn't strike him as the type to worry too much about appearances while they were on a campaign. Sweets? No, Gaius would probably manage to filch the treats before he made it to her tent.

He lingered by a stall piled high with books. "No, she's probably already read all of these." But he hesitated. It wouldn't hurt to look at them. Picking up one of the tomes, he was mildly surprised at how light it was. Turning it over in his hands, Inigo ran a finger over the pages, and found them all stuck together.

"Curious." He opened the book, and saw that the inside was hollowed out. He briefly imagined Robin's horrified look if she had discovered the vandalized tome and a small laugh escaped him. "Perfect."

* * *

"For me?" Robin looked at the tome Inigo had handed to her with surprise.

Smiling, Inigo rocked back on his heels and pulled out a bouquet of flowers, offering them to her with a flourish and a bow.

Giggling, Robin, took the flowers and delicately sniffed them. Tucking them in the crook of her elbow, she drummed her fingers against the book. "What might the occasion be?"

"Oh, just reminding you of my undying love." Winking, he took her free hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

Rolling her eyes, Robin couldn't keep the growing smile off her face. Inigo always did know how to spoil her. And as businesslike as she liked to be, she always enjoyed the attention and distraction Inigo brought.

"It's a bit frivolous, but I think it suits you." Inigo flicked his eyes from the tome to her face, expectantly waiting for her to open the gift.

Raising an eyebrow, Robin opened the book. Nestled inside the tome was a small silver comb, gilded with twisting wreaths of gold. Gasping, she plucked it out, admiring the object.

"It's pretty, and functional. Not unlike a lovely lady I know."

Robin weakly punched Inigo before wrapping her arms around him. Instead of answering, she settled with burying her face in his chest, hoping that she could convey her thanks.

Returning her embrace, Inigo lightly cupped Robin's face, tilting it up slightly to place a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

AN: I think that's two chapters where it ends with a forehead kiss. Whoops.

59: Laurent needs more love in general. Also, all ships are good ships, you know? And thank you! I'm really glad that think so. c:


	10. Robin & Sumia

"That should do it for the flour." Wiping her hand across her brow, Sumia smiled at Robin before handing the bowl to him. "Mix?"

Robin stopped himself from laughing when he noticed that the pegasus knight had drawn a streak of powder on her face. But he figured he looked just as ridiculous. He'd agreed to help her test her baking skills, this time on a batch of cookies. Currently borrowing a ridiculously frilly apron, the tactician consoled himself with the thought of the treats that he would eventually get to eat.

Taking the bowl of dry goods, he dumped the contents into his own bowl, a mix of butter and sugar that Sumia had carefully measured out. He realized his misstep a second too late when a cloud of powder flew up and thoroughly covered his face. Blinking, he waved the stray puffs from his face, coughing as he did.

Stifling a giggle, Sumia got to work preparing a second bowl of ingredients. She tossed him a towel to brush himself off before busying herself again.

Sighing, Robin caught the rag and quickly wiped his face. "Sumia these cookies better be fantastic." Grumbling, he mixed the ingredients together, daring the flour to fly at his face again.

"I'd think so! Gaius gave the recipe to me, so it should be good. Or at least very sweet." Watching as Robin furiously mixed his own batch, Sumia carefully prepared her own, adding in two cups of fine white sugar. The grains made a pleasant tinkling sound as they hit the side of the bowl, and for a moment she briefly wondered if the thief's recipe called for a bit too much sugar. Casting the thought aside, she cracked an egg and added it to the mix. She could always adjust the measurements later. Stirring the contents, she waited for the ingredients to combine properly.

"Done." Setting the bowl down with a thud, Robin awaited Sumia's instructions.

"Alright, so we just roll out the dough and cut out some shapes. Easy, right?" Tossing her own dough onto the counter, she easily rolled the mix out. Robin followed suit, carefully mimicking her movements.

Taking out a few cookie cutters, the pair methodically cut out scores of cookies. Before long, the two had completed their batches and tossed them in the oven.

Nodding at their handiwork, Sumia brushed off her hands. "Not bad master tactician."

"That's grandmaster tactician to you." Robin snipped back, a friendly grin on his face.

Rolling her eyes, Sumia found a pair of oven mitts and carefully peered into the oven. "Gaius said that the cookies should be done in a few minutes." Oven the oven door to check the progress of the baked goods, she noted that the cookies were indeed already rising. "And it looks like he was right. I think they're done."

Pulling open the door, she transferred the trays from racks to counter. With that done, she tossed the mitts aside, admiring the dozens of treats now filling the kitchen with a honeyed scent. Hardly waiting for them to cool, Sumia took one of the cookies, blowing on it briefly to cool it off.

Sumia took a bite of one of the cookies, the crisp edges giving way to a soft core. "It's delicious! Robin, you need to try these." Offering a tray with the cookies that she'd created to the tactician, she nearly bounced in excitement.

Taking one of the offered treats, Robin bit in, expecting a warm rush of sugary delight. Instead he bit into what he could only describe as a rock. Despite the light golden exterior, the cookie was undoubtedly solid. He held the cookie out for a moment, Sumia and he both staring at the object with mild apprehension.

"What sorcery is this." Looking from Sumia, then back to the innocent confection he raised an eyebrow.

"Ah.. I think I might have added salt instead of sugar." The knight's cheeks slowly turned a shade of pink.

Rubbing his chin, Robin placed the cookie back on the tray. A mildly malicious thought entered his mind, and it only took a split second before he formed a plan. "I think we should send some Gaius' way. He still hasn't paid me back."

* * *

AN: Robin is a vengeful man. He still wants the gold Gaius stole back in chapter 1.

Ickypicky892: I swear I'll get to your request. Just thinking of a prompt!

Sarge688: Here's your request! I hope it's alright haha. I think the pacing's a bit off tho.

smileplease91: Is this what they call "_fluff._"

NotSoGreatGamerGirl: Cute ships call for cute situations. :D


	11. Robin & Henry

Cracking her eyes open, Robin struggled to take in her surroundings in the dying light of dusk. Her back was against the rough bark of a tree, and a weight kept her from getting up. In confusion, she shifted, only succeeding in sending a sharp pain through her side. Gasping, she reached for the source of the pain, and after pressing against her side felt warm blood seeping through her coat.

Shaking, she took a deep breath, bunching her hands into fists. As she did, Robin finally noticed her left hand was clutching someone else's. Curled up beside her was Henry. Even in the poor light, there was no mistaking his pale hair and dark robes.

"Henry?" Robin whispered his name, fearing that she wouldn't get an answer. The mage was splattered in blood, and Robin prayed that it wasn't his own. Rolling him to his back, she carefully ran a hand over him, checking for wounds. All the while, she kept her hand locked in his, her grip slowly tightening in panic.

"-an't feel my hand."

Snapping her head towards his face, Robin scooted closer, ignoring her body protesting against the movement. "Henry, Henry can you hear me?"

The mage laughed weakly before breaking into a cough. "Loud and clear. But did you hear me? I can't really feel my hand."

Robin quickly let go, nervously rubbing her hands together before apologizing.

"Awh Robin, don't sweat it! It's better than being able to feel everything else. My head is killing me!" Henry tried to laugh, but quickly broke into another a coughing fit. He could taste the metallic tang of blood in his mouth. Not something he had to tell Robin right now.

Patting the insides of her coat, Robin looked for a potion or a tincture, anything to help the mage. She came up empty. Sighing, she shifted her weight to her arms and dragged herself closer to Henry's head. Crossing her legs, she carefully positioned herself before laying his head on her lap. Henry didn't protest, and Robin leaned back against the tree, hoping that he was a bit more comfortable. "What happened?"

"Hm?" Henry tilted his face back, meeting Robin's eyes. He blinked slowly, as if weighing the question. "Business as usual. You took as nasty hit though. But I paid them back for you." Gesturing vaguely at a line of bushes, Henry pointed towards their fallen enemies before letting his arm drop with a thud. "Plenty of blood, it was fun! Me getting these ouchies? Not so much."

Brushing back his hair, Robin absentmindedly tried to soothe his pain, not sure if coddling would do any good. But to her surprise, Henry reached for her hand before dragging it down to his chest. She could feel his rapidly beating heart.

"And they say you had the lowest heart rate in the company." She teasingly said.

Smiling, Henry quipped back. "Blood pressure actually. But whenever I'm with you I can feel it rising."

"Now's not the time Henry." Even as she scolded him, Robin could feel her cheeks heating up. She thanked the dark for hiding her blush. "If you're going to do this it better be done properly."

Squeezing her hand, Henry ran his thumb over her palm. "Gotcha! When we get back to camp the wooing will commence."

Biting back a smile, Robin used her free hand to gently run her fingers through the mage's hair, breathing in time to his steadily beating heart.

* * *

AN: Requested by Ickypicky892! I wasn't sure if you wanted male mu or female mu, so I went with lady Robin because I don't think I've written anything with her yet.

Flirting is best done when half dead and still dying. Thank you for reading and leaving reviews! I'm happy that people seem to like the chapters so far, and I hope that I'm not disappointing anyone who sent in a request.


	12. Gregor & Basilio

"HEY! Gregor don't pretend you can't hear me!" Catching up to the mercenary, Basilio threw an arm around his neck, forcing the other man to talk to him. "Just the man I was looking for!"

Gregor was dragged down slightly by the exuberant greeting, but otherwise didn't break stride. "Ah, Gregor was not expecting to see West Khan in blue blood's army. He is sellsword now?"

Laughing, Basilio threw back his head. "Ha! No, just lending some strength." Thumping the other's back, he continued. "But I was looking for you, sellsword. Up to take me on in a rematch?"

Rubbing his chin, Gregor tried to remember the last time they had fought. But he couldn't pinpoint an exact date, seeing as he'd fought so many. Shrugging, he went for his default answer. "Gregor only unsheathes sword when much gold is being offered. Besides, Khan is comrade?"

Rolling his eye, Basilio snorted. "A drinking contest. I already know we're fairly matched, though I could probably win without contest this time around."

Ignoring the stab at his skills, he took his own punch as the Khan. "Gregor is thinking that a man your age shouldn't try to challenge others to drinking competitions."

Stopping in his tracks, Basilio took a sharp turn, steering the mercenary away from camp and towards the town they were stationed by. "Well that wasn't a no, and it sure wasn't a compliment. Don't think you can get away with harping at my age, telling me I can't drink and live to tell the tale."

Grinning, Gregor threw his arm across the other shoulders. A drink would be a nice change of pace. And finding someone who could match him keg for keg wasn't something that he came across every day. "Loser will be paying?"

Basilio smirked, mentally calculating the tab the two were about to ring up. "Get ready to go into debt."

* * *

AN: Request for Scion of Clan BattleHammer.


	13. Nowi & Ricken

Swinging his legs back and forth, Ricken pulled out a handful of grain he'd nicked from the stables and offered it to a pudgy bird perching on his gloved hand. The bird cocked it head back and forth before hopping to the hand topped with food, pecking at it while tittering happily.

Smiling, Ricken cooed at the little bird, a bit concerned that his feathered friend had gained so much weight because of him. "Any more of this and you'll get to be my size."

The bird raised its head for a moment before going back to eating, unconcerned with the extra oomph it had thanks to the mage.

* * *

Perched in a tree just above the log Ricken was sitting on, Nowi watched the short mage talk to the bird. Swinging her legs back and forth in time to Ricken, she rested her chin in her hands and wondered how long it would take for him to notice she was there. The bird suddenly paused before leaping off Ricken's hand and flying off.

Time to make her entrance. Hopping down from the branch, she landed solidly next to Ricken, tipping the brim of his oversized hat as she did, and took a seat next to him. She offered a cheery greeting. "Hey Ricken!"

* * *

Ricken nearly jumped out of his seat when something landed with a thud next to him. But before he could, his world turned black and a loud, but friendly, voice blasted into his ear. Pulling his hat out of his eyes, he looked wildly back and forth, before seeing Nowi's face peering into his.

"Oh gods Nowi. I thought I was being attacked." His heart was racing, as the initial thought he had was that a Risen had snuck up from behind to do him in.

She giggled, not at all phased. "A sneak attack! But I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Brushing himself off, Ricken hopped off the log. "Don't mention it. But what brings you out here?" He was a fair ways from the camp. "And I was sure no one followed me when I left."

Getting up herself, Nowi rocked on her heels, before pulling out a dragonstone, and waving it at Ricken. "I can fly, remember? Just out and about when I saw you." Leaning her head to one side, she kept the smile on her face. "Not that you mind the company, right?"

"Of course not. It's always nice having you around." And he really did mean it. Even though she was by far the oldest in their group, and he the youngest, their dispositions matched each other fairly well. And it was more than once that the two had covered for each other.

If Nowi's smile could get any brighter it did. Grabbing Ricken's hands she whirled him around as she laughed, just happy to be in his company. "Awfully sweet of you." Letting go just as abruptly, she ran off, changing into dragon form and launching herself into the sky. "But I was just making sure you were alright. Talking to birds, who would have thought?"

Launched in one direction, Ricken tried to regain his balance, and managed to fall over. He watched as Nowi rose higher and higher, becoming a spec no larger than the tiny bird that was keeping him company earlier. "What a hurricane."

* * *

AN: Request for DustedWithStars. There was a plot at one point. But I went out for a trip to Little Tokyo and lost the train of thought I was going off of, haha. I guess Nowi was worried that Ricken would take the time to talk to small animals instead of spending time with her? 

Anways, as always, thank you for reading and reviewing, and if you'd like to see any other pairs please feel free to leave a request.


	14. Cordelia & Gaius

They'd met under extraordinary circumstances. And these very circumstances are what eventually drove them apart.

"I can't keep this up." WIth a hollow voice, Cordelia stared blankly at her husband, admitting to him, and herself, that she couldn't keep up with both their relationship and staying sane on the field. "I'm not perfect, I can't promise you that we'll both make it out alive. It's driving me insane."

"No one's asking you to be perfect." Reaching for her hand, Gaius ran a thumb over the ring that he'd slipped on her finger not so long ago. "I can take care of myself so you don't have to worry."

Taking her hand away, Cordelia gently placed it on Gaiu's side, moving it to his shoulder before resting it on his forearm. Each touch was light and fleeting, and wordlessly marked the places that he'd taken a hit in the previous skirmish. The medical tent they were currently in was thickly scented in herbal concoctions and still hummed slightly from the magical residue that the healing staves left behind.

"Alright, so I took a few scratches, but I'm still here." That was an understatement and he knew it, but bringing up the fact that he'd almost died wasn't the best way to convince Cordelia that she wouldn't have to worry about him suffering any injuries. "Danger's a thing in this line of business." He offered her a grin, hoping to lighten the mood.

Cordelia, however, remained stony faced. Letting out the smallest of sighs, she twisted the band on her finger, refusing to return his smile. "I find myself worrying about you more than I do about the entire company. It's costing us. And I can't risk the safety of everyone for just one person." She bit her lip, struggling to add that that one person meant more to her than the world. She stared at her lap, jaw clenching as she fought to find a better way to phrase her feelings.

"So is this it Sugar?" Gaius' usually honeyed voice took an acid tone, starting Cordelia enough to make her meet his eyes. "I guess a ring and a promise just don't go very far these days." The two stared silently at each other, neither one willing to continue the conversation. Gaius' question continued to float over them, the atmosphere growing heavier by the second.

She didn't want to end things on a bad note, but found herself unable to argue. It was she that brought this up in the first place, and if this was how things would play out, she would just have to learn to cope with the outcomes. Giving the familiar ring a final twist, Cordelia slipped it off her finger and laid it gently by Gauis' side. He searched her face, waiting for her to say something, but when she didn't Gaius reached for his left hand and pulled off his ring as well, dropping it next to hers. The two bands clinked when they met, reunited at last as their wearers departed.

* * *

AN: This was supposed to be the Cordelia &amp; Severa chapter, but I guess that didn't really happen?


	15. Morgan & Brady

"Morgan ya can't pick a fight with everyone that says something ill about Father." Muttering, Brady waved his stave across Morgan's face, healing a bruise that was quickly turning purple.

"But did you hear them? They called him Plegian spawn! They're lucky you were around to stop me." Batting away the staff, she impatiently got up, unable to keep from pacing. Still furious, she glared angrily back at the town that Brady was ushering her out of, having half a mind to go back to set it ablaze.

Easily noting the diabolical glint in her eye, Brady put a firm hand on Morgan's shoulder and steered her back towards camp. "Keep moving, ya don't want them getting a second chance at ya. You're lucky I was there to keep you from getting creamed." Even as his sibling shook off his hand, Brady raised his staff again to continue taking care of her injuries. "Father'd kill you if he found out you tried starting another fight. Same goes for Ma." Masking Morgan's bruises and scrapes were the least he could do. Dealing with her complaints were a much better alternative than facing their parent's wrath for causing trouble.

Turning on her heel, Morgan knocked aside the staff, furious that Brady was lecturing her."Why are you getting mad at me for defending him? Doesn't it make you upset when people, people who don't even know him, people we're fighting for, call Father a monster?" Nearly in tears, she turned back around, angrily swiping her sleeve across her face.

Sighing, Brady easily caught up to Morgan, who was doing her best to put distance between them. He jogged in front of her, and wrapped his arms around her, awkwardly patting her back as she began to sob into his robes. "Course it makes me angry. But fighting it out won't make it any better. How do you think it looks when you start threatening to burn them to the ground? Not so great when you're trying to prove Father's a good person, right?" Trying to reason with her, and soothe her nerves, Brady ran a hand through Morgan hair. "There are always people that'll bad mouth the good guys. You just need to prove them wrong."

Eyes red from crying, Morgan looked up at Brady before weakly headbutting his chest. A few muffled sobs escaped before she hiccuped. Quickly wiping her tears away, she let go of Brady and set off down the path to camp again, occasionally swiping her eyes with her hands.

When Brady trailed farther behind her, Morgan stuck out her free hand, stopping until he caught up. She childishly pouted, waiting until he took her hand before walking again. Wryly smiling, Brady took her hand, swinging it back and forth like they did when they were children.

* * *

AN: Currently in despair because I can't find my copy of FE:A. Hopefully it's just resting somewhere on the mess I call my desk.

DustedWithStars &amp; Guest: You'd think that since they get hitched so quickly the couples could break up just as fast. But if they did end up separating I wonder how it would affect the future kids. And to Guest, I think after Cordelia would get married, she'd move on with pining for Chrom and focus on the one she ended up marrying. And after breaking up, I can't really see her going back to hoping for Chrom.


	16. Tharja & Olivia

Creeping around a supply tent, Olivia made sure no one was following her as she tried to sneak out of camp. More concerned with who might be behind her, she didn't notice that it was the person in front of her that she should be worried about. Stepping lightly, Olivia turned forward and smacked right into Tharja. Jumping back, the dancer quickly put distance between them, torn between fleeing the scene or offering her apologies.

She settled for the later and took a step forward, wringing her hands nervously. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you, I was just trying to leave camp without anyone noticing but now I've run into you and oh-"

Olivia was cut off as Tharja grabbed her hand and forced her to duck behind a crate with her. "Silence fool!" Quickly casting a look towards Robin, Tharja made sure that the tactician hadn't heard them. "Where you're headed is no concern of mine. But it will be the last thing you do if it interferes with my observations any more than it already has."

"Observations?" Poking her head out from behind the crate, Olivia scanned the field ahead of them. She spotted a few vague figures, one of which may or may not have been Robin. Or so she guessed, seeing as Tharja was only interested in the tactician. "How can you see anything from here..?"

"Intuition. I can tell exactly what he's doing." She seemed unconcerned with the distance between herself and her target. Standing up and propping an elbow on the crate, she rested her cheek on her hand. "Though, I wouldn't mind a closer view."

Olivia ventured to ask what the mage was doing, though she had a fair idea already. "Why are you all the way back here? You could just talk to Robin if you wanted."

Tharja scoffed, idly tapping her fingers against the crate as she continued her observation. "Such an obvious ploy for his attention is ridiculous. I'll do things my own way."

"I really think that talking to him would be faster for.. whatever it is you're doing." Shielding her eyes from the sun with one of her hands, Olivia squinted, trying to make out which of the figures out in the field was the tactician in question. "Is he the one on the far right?"

"Don't be ridiculous. He's obviously the one in the middle." Rolling her eyes, Tharja pointed him out for Olivia, in disbelief that she was unable to discern Robin from the other blobs dotting the area.

"Then is that Henry?" Both Robin and Henry had pale hair and dark robes, so it was a fair guess. Still uncertain, Olivia leaned closer, as if the extra inches would make it easier to see.

"How should I know?" Brushing off the question, Tharja leaned closer as well, certain that Robin was in fact the figure that she'd singled out.

Blinking, Olivia chewed her bottom lip, not wanting to point out the discrepancy in Tharja's answer. Sighing, she gave up. Intuition Tharja had called it. Who was she to question?

* * *

AN: Requested by DustedWithStars


	17. Robin & Lucina

Lucina watched as the curling white fingers of the waves lapped the shore and gently touched her feet before they retreated back to the sea. Thought Valm was still in a tumultuous state, its beaches were still calm. Though, the reason behind the peace may have been due to the lull that fell over the city after the Shepherds had docked and waged battle against the forces occupying the city.

Holding her boots loosely in one hand. she traveled the length of the beach, listening to the soft crunch of the sand that marked her steps.

"I didn't take you for the idle type, Princess."

Robin had someone managed to make his way to Lucina, noiselessly joining her on the beach. She blamed the crashing waves for her inability to notice him.

"It's just nice to enjoy the peace, however short it may be." It had been a long time, too long, since she had seen the ocean, and she'd forgone training that day to spend time by the coast. She felt a bit guilty for skipping a day she could have used to hone her skills, and her guilt showed slightly on her face.

"Only teasing. It's good to see that you're able to take time for yourself." Dropping his voice to a whisper, he looked side to side before continuing. "You should have seen the look on Frederick's face when I told him to take a break. I mean, we're fresh out of battle and out voyage here wasn't a cakewalk either."

Stifling a laugh, Lucina covered her smile with her hand. The two fell into silence, enjoying each other's company, content with watching a few birds cruising along the breeze.

However, the fair weather soon broke, with dull gray clouds covering the sky. Lucina felt a drop of water hit her face. But before she could suggest they move, the clouds burst and rain fell heavily from the sky. Eyes wide, the two looked at each other before dashing off the beach. Looking for cover, they ducked under an awning, breathless and laughing at their bad luck.

"Serves me right for skipping practice." Lucina wrung water from her hair, ignoring her sopping clothes in favor or watching the fat droplets splatter against the pavement.

"A little rain never killed anyone." Shrugging off his coat, Robin threw it on Lucina. "But you might catch a cold at this rate."

"But what about you?" But even as she spoke, Lucina pulled the hood of the coat up, suddenly engulfed in warmth.

"Still dry, I'm fine." Waving her concern away, Robin smiled, leaning back against the side of the building. "Guess we're stuck here for awhile though."

"That's fine." Returning his smile, Lucina leaned back as well, content with watching the rain with Robin by her side.

* * *

AN: Requested by RevolverBobcat4


	18. Stahl & Robin

The first rays of the sun broke the horizon and cast their light over Stahl's eyes, causing him to blindly throw an arm over his face. Blinking, he adjusted to the steadily rising sun. From where he lay, he realized that he'd spent the night outside, yet in the balmy summer weather he suffered no chills from his stay outdoors.

Turning to his side he saw that his hair was mingling with the fair locks of the tactician laying next to him. A small smile played on his lips and he threaded his fingers idly through the long strands. In the light the tactician's pale hair was glimmering, a faint gold playing through the strands.

Stahl ran his hand down Robin's side, seeking her hand. He twined his hand through hers, noting that although it was considerably smaller than his hand, it was just as cut and calloused. No doubt from the countless hours the tactician had spent casting spells and taking up every weapon in sight. Pulling up her hand, he brushed her knuckles against his lips, her cold skin quickly soaking up what little warmth his lips provided.

He cradled Robin closer to him, as if trying to shield her still body from the rest of the world. "You always take on more than you can handle." He murmured quietly, knowing that she didn't hear him. Ignoring the onslaught of memories of a battle gone wrong threatening to rise, he settled from grasping the tactician's hand tightly, trying to keep his breathing steady. Though he could choke back the cries of loss from escaping his throat, he could feel warm tears prickling the corners of his eyes and trailing down his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

AN: School's been taking up all my time, but here's a long overdue update! Spring break started, so hopefully I'll be able to put out a few more chapters before classes start again. If anyone has a pair in mind feel free to request! [As for this chapter, Robin's dead if I made it too vague.]


	19. Gaius & Kellam

Twirling a sword in one hand, and popping a piece of candy into his mouth with the other, Gaius weighed adding a bit more gear to his usual battle setup. Sure the thief thing was working, but his last brush with against a spear point was a bit too close for comfort. He gripped the handle, blade pointing behind him, before swiping at an imaginary foe.

"Watch it!"

Startled, Gaius juggled the sword, pressing the handle to his chest, whipping his head back and forth, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Hello? In front of you." A mildly disgruntled Kellam as looking down at him, the imaginary foe Gaius had been attacking not as imaginary as he seemed.

"Say something before I take a jab at you." Gaius really hadn't noticed Kellam, and felt a bit of guilt sitting on his conscious. He didn't actually notice the knight, ever. "Sorry about that though. Just thinking about adding some new tricks." He tried twirling the blade again, only managing to drop in mid spin.

Kellam eyed the thief, who was trying to play off the accident, but was obviously a bit rattled by almost skewering a teammate. "Ever consider training to be an assassin?" Although others may not have been taking note of him, Kellam had kept an eye on everyone else. "As light footed as you are, you could go in for a kill undetected."

Gaius raised an eyebrow. Be more sneaky than he already was? "Coming from you, I must take it you think I'm some kind of phantom."

The knight scoffed. "Who else is taking the sugar from the stores? Sumia's furious every time she tries to bake a tart and gets low on ingredients."

Grinning, Gaius stuck another piece of candy in his mouth and grinned. "Seems like I still got a bit of work to do. Can't let my secret get out." He tossed a sweet at Kellam, the knight catching it easily. "Hush money, yeah?"

Kellam rolled the treat between his fingers before tossing it in his mouth. "I'll take it as a sorry for almost stabbing me." Waving to the other, Kellam headed off, his shift for guard duty was almost on.

Gaius watched the knight walk off. He had a fast gait for someone so large, and so quiet too. "An assassin huh?" Mulling over the prospect, Gaius realized that the Kellam had never promised to keep his sugar pilfering a secret. Scrambling up, he called out, unsure if the knight could even hear him. "Wait, so are you telling or no?"

AN: Be real. Kellam is the best assassin.


	20. Morgan & Cynthia

The cold air buffed against his face, and Morgan made the mistake of looking down. From their height, the ground below looked as miniature as the maps he used to formulate new tactics and he tightened his grip on the pegasus knight he was holding onto for dear life.

If he had any qualms about their altitude, Cynthia certainly didn't. She spurred the pegasus to make a steep ascent, and a second later they were shooting up, breaking past the lowest clouds hanging in the sky. With Cynthia's ashy brown hair whipping in his face, Morgan shut his eyes, convinced that at this rate the pegasus knight would take them into orbit.

But he felt them level out, and the rhythmic pulse of the pegasus' wings lulled him to take a peek. Eyes adjusting to the blazing sun, it took a moment to see clearly. At first, all Morgan registered was white. _"This is it, I've died." _But as he took in that was around him, Morgan gasped at the scene before them. The forests and hills had been replaced with a sprawling cloudscape, with breaks in the fluffy formation creating gaping holes that resembled lakes.

"Told you I was going to show you something amazing!" Cynthia threw a grin over her shoulder as she gracefully guided her mount through the skies.

Morgan couldn't help but think that her smile rivaled the suns, and he half thought that Cynthia was talking about herself. Stopping himself from voicing his thoughts, he managed to nod, hoping to convey his enthusiasm.

Cynthia was satisfied, even if the tactician was a bit less chatty than usual. She took up the slack herself, pointing out clouds that looked like a manakete or the mark of the exalt, one that looked oddly like Brady.

They flew for what seemed like hours, and Morgan was able to feel at ease, returning conversation and avidly pointing out formations as well.

As the sun began to set, an orange haze tinted the clouds, bathing them in a pink light that slowly faded into richer reds. The contrast was incredible, and the blazing clouds looked like they were on fire. Meeting Cynthia's eyes, he could see his own amazement reflected in her eyes.

As it was getting late, Cynthia began their descent. Diving past the clouds, Morgan missed the mischievous glint that crossed the knight's face, and in an instant they were plummeting down.

Grasping onto Cynthia, he hung on as they rocketed back to earth, the air tearing past their faces, causing the pegasus knight's laughter to get lost in wind. Her exhilaration was contagious and he could feel laughter bubbling from his lips. Throwing caution aside, he let his arms spread out, feeling the winds as they howled past.

AN: This one was requested by SEESWildCard!

Hello! Sorry I was gone for so long. I was supposed to update on my birthday, as a present to myself, but ended up getting a bit caught up in life. But I've found some time to get a chapter out! Thank you for reading and reviewing and I'll do my best to get everyone's request done. Feel free to throw any ideas at me!


	21. Morgan & Laurent

"Check."

Eyes flicking over the board, the tactician looked for his next move. It would have to be well planned. Laurent wasn't giving him any mercy, and when Morgan spared a glance at the mage he could have sworn that the usually stoic expression Laurent had just barely contained a smirk.

His hand floated over one of his knights, debating if he should take Laurent's bishop or simply move his own king out of danger. Chewing on his lip, Morgan read the moves in advance. None of the projected outcomes were desirable, and in resignation he slid one of the few pawns he had left forward.

No sooner had his fingers left the piece, Laurent neatly moved his own piece, landing the black queen squarely in front of Morgan's king. "I believe that's checkmate."

Sighing, the tactician knocked down the king, admitting defeat. In his effort to keep tabs on every piece floating around the board he'd left the most important piece wide open. "Well played." Despite his genuine congratulations, he couldn't keep the hint of frustration out of his voice.

Laurent easily caught on, and swept his pieces back to his side, lining the chessmen up. "Morgan, you seem to forget I've spent years in the future with little to do but train." Rather than idly wait for the rest of his companions to arrive, Laurent had dedicated his years in the past to honing his skills, ranging from combat to research, extending to tactics and chess.

"How am I supposed to direct armies if I can't even win a simple game?" To be in leagues with his mother, Morgan would have to improve. He knew defeat went hand in hand in this line of work, but he was determined to keep those to a minimum.

Leaning back in the chair he was on, Laurent took off his glasses and wiped one of the lenses on the hem of his sleeve. "I did learn from the best."

Curious, Morgan placed his hands on the table they were using and leaned forward, closing in distance Laurent had created. "And who might that be?"

Slipping his glasses back on, Laurent easily answered. "You."

A look of confusion crossed Morgan's face. "Me? But I've never taught you before."

While Morgan racked his brains, trying to pinpoint a place in time where he'd tutored the mage, Laurent covered his mouth with a gloved hand, hiding the amused smile on his face. Coughing, he caught the tactician's attention. "The Morgan of the future."

"Did I?" Morgan was intrigued. Laurent probably knew more about Morgan than Morgan knew his own self. "I must have been great." Grinning, his voice took back its clear cheerful tone.

"Remarkably so. I recognized some of the patterns you often put into play in the future." Though the moves weren't as polished as that of the future Morgan, Laurent definitively saw that the techniques were developing.

"That's cheating! You already knew what I was going to do." Morgan accused the other, joking and a bit bemused that his future self had set up his downfall.

"I'd trained and waited, hoping that we'd meet again for a rematch." Though Laurent hadn't lost hope of being reunited with his companions, his drive to continue improve was largely due to the possibility that he might be able to get one up on the tactician. "And even so, we were very evenly matched."

"Then it looks like I have some ground to make up." Quickly setting up his own chessmen, Morgan straightened up the board and looked expectantly at the mage. "Teach me, about me please!"

Leaning back forward, Laurent looked at the tactician who was peering at him with unmasked enthusiasm. It seemed only right that Laurent return the moves to the master. "I don't see the harm in this exercise."

AN: Laurent only had one appearance so far so here's another! I'll try to get though all of the requests eventually. I go by whichever are the easiest to write first. And again, thank you for reading and reviewing! If you have any ideas or requests, please feel free to drop them.


	22. Robin & Lissa

"Robin please?" Stretching the last syllable of the word for as long as she could, Lissa trailed after the tactician, who was doing his best to balance the stack of books he was carrying while the princess bounced around him.

"Lissa, isn't this something you should be discussing with Frederick?" Truth be told, Robin didn't want to give a definite answer to Lissa yet, seeing as the knight captain would likely be more that a bit displeased at the princess being assigned to a more dangerous position.

"He won't answer me either!" Huffing, she crossed her arms and tossed the curls on her head. "It's not his position to be rearranging the army." Parroting back what the knight had told her, she pouted.

Robin couldn't help but grin at her antics, her impression was spot on. "What did you want me to do?" Stalling, as he knew exactly what she wanted, he nodded in thanks to the guard by his door when he opened the chamber. Setting the heavy books on a table piled with charts and quills, he took a seat and pulled out fresh parchment.

Lissa took a seat opposite of him, determined to continue their conversation. "I've been asking you to move me into the fighting!" She fixed him with a steely glare, daring him to try to escape.

She looked too much like Chrom, and stuck behind a mountain of tomes, Robin realized he'd made a tactical error in his hiding spot. Looking past the princess, he caught the eye of the guard, who visibly winced and slowly closed the door with a look that said 'good luck.'

He sighed, and set his work aside. "You are in the fighting. A bit too close for your brother's comfort truth be told." As a healer, Lissa was always around to treat soldiers, often getting stuck in the thick of their fighting.

"Well, I want to be closer. Not just in the back where you think I'd be the safest." She waved the staff in her hands, pointing the tip at Robin. "I'm not as weak as everyone thinks I am."

The tactician gently nudged the end of the staff from his face so he could see Lissa. "No one thinks you're weak. Maybe a bit young. But you're doing good work where you are."

"Chrom was my age when he was wielding a sword! What's so different?" Slamming her hands on the desk, she let out her frustration. "Am I too delicate, is that it? Why won't anyone trust me?" Feeling tears pricking the corners of her eyes, Lissa swiped at her face with her sleeve.

Rising from his seat, Robin circled around the desk and hesitated before putting a hand on Lissa's shoulder. "No one thinks that. I'm just putting everyone where I think they'd be the most effective. You've got hands for healing Lissa."

The princess refused to meet Robin's eyes, but didn't say anything else.

Tilting his head to meet her gaze, he tried again. "But if you really want some more offense I can teach you the basics to spell casting."

It took a moment, but Lissa finally shook her head. "No, it's fine." She straightened up. "I trust you. I've got hands for healing right? Just like Emm."

Before Robin could answer, she caught him in a tight embrace before prancing towards the door. Slamming it open, she twirled out, giving the tactician a wave before disappearing.

The guard poked his head in, checking to see if Robin was alright. Their eyes locked, and all the tactician could do was offer a weak shrug.

* * *

AN: Was Lissa too oc.


	23. Gerome & Noire II

Moving to Wyvern Valley was something Gerome had always considered, even in the ruined future he had abandoned in favor of trying to correct the past. In the future the fields had been blackened by fire and the earth torn from the battles waged on the grounds. But now, the land was fair and green, the world almost too lush for him to believe was real.

Minerva nudged his hand with her snout, bringing him out of his musings. Patting his steed's head, he gazed over the valley, the green dotted with darker shapes, showing the growing population of wyvern in the area.

Since the war had ended the army had split, some staying in Ylisse, others seeking their call to fame, still others simply wandering the world.

He'd decided to settle, removing himself from any excitement. Though, he hadn't expected to share his solitude with another. When he'd first set out, Noire had asked to join him, and the pair wondered the lands, admiring the peace and enjoying each other's company. When they finally reached the valley, they'd found themselves entirely comfortable with being together.

After spending too many years of their lives locked in a constant struggle to stay alive, it was natural to be a bit uneasy with the calm they found themselves in. It took many a month before Gerome realized that what he felt for Noire wasn't mere companionship but a deeper bond.

Love. A concept and a feeling that he'd never invested much time into. Something he found trivial in the lifestyle he lead. With death and battles the only thing marking the passing time he found it useless to become too attached to someone that could disappear as easily as the flame of a candle was blown out.

But times were different now. The prospect of any major conflict were now few and far between. Was it possible to devote himself to someone that wasn't himself?

The answer was clear. And when he confessed his feelings to Noire he was relieved to find that his affections weren't one sided.

However, Noire did have her concerns. Would her volatile temperament be too much to handle, a possible wedge that would drive them apart? Gerome had simply kissed her fears away, pressing his lips against her temple when she brought her fears up. "No matter what befalls us, these feelings will not change."

And now years later, they had managed to stay together, the rings resting against their fingers a testament to their bond. And with a child due, their love would only be solidified.

Minerva nudged Gerome a second time, hard enough to knock him over. Sprawled on the grass, Gerome lay, finding no real reason to get back up. Gazing at the sky, he noted the vivid blue of the sky. Engrossed in the clouds drifting across the sky, he didn't notice that someone had joined his side.

The sound of grass folding beneath another figure finally drew his attention, and he felt a hand twine against his own.

"You've been out for a while." Noire lay beside him, the sun playing against her pale hair. He turned towards him, offering a soft smile.

"I thought you were resting at home." Running a thumb over her knuckles, he took a moment to twist the band across her finger.

"The weather was too nice for me to stay indoors." She laid her other hand on her stomach, the slight bump just barely visible.

Rolling over, Gerome wrapped his arm against Noire, his nose brushing her cheek. "Peace well deserved."

Noire hummed in agreement, and quite fell, the swish of the fields the soon becoming the most noteworthy noise.

* * *

AN: Breaking the streak of tacticians haha.


	24. Henry & Tharja

Robin didn't seem like a very materialistic man. It might have been the fact he woke up in a field with little but his name to cling to, or the mountain of other issues he had to sort through. However, there was one item the tactician seemed to be fond of. The coat he work day in and out, through battles and during breakfast, there were few moments when he didn't have the garment with him.

Which lead to Henry doing a double take when he chanced on the coat lying across a log while he took a walk in the early hours of the day. From the banked fire that the logs circled around, the mage figured that Robin had left his coat on his seat the night before.

Henry was fairly certain that the tactician would come back for it later, and made to move on. But after taking a few steps away, he quickly turned on his heel and swiped the coat by the hood. "Leaving it behind would make it too easy to find, nyahaha!"

Holding the coat by the shoulders, he took note of the familiar color palette and the all too recognizable symbols running across the fabric. He hummed and ran a hand over the mark of Grima. "Plegia is it?" If the coat had anything to do with the tactician's origins, it was fair to say that their amnesiac was from the same country as the mage.

"But you can't judge a tome by its runes." As Henry spoke to himself, he slipped on arm into the coat and then the other.

The sleeves were just a over sized as the mage thought they would be, but the inner lining was surprisingly soft. "No wonder Robin lives in this thing."

Taking a moment to button the coat up, he saw that while he wore it he could easily pass for the tactician for the time being. Same pale hair, similar heights and spell casting if the situation called for it.

As he wandered through camp he lightly swung his arms, thoroughly enjoying himself. But all too soon he felt an odd presence, as if he were being tailed. Sensing a figure flit pass in the corner of his eye, Henry flipped aside the coat to retrieve the tome strapped to his side, quickly drawing it and preparing himself to attack.

In the instant he turned he was face to face with Tharja, who seemed to be halfway to wrapping her arms around the mage. Her face first showed confusion, but transformed to anger.

"How dare you impersonate Robin." Practically snarling, she pointed an accusatory finger at Henry.

"Awh, I'm just having a bit of fun." Playfully taking Tharja's finger between his, he waved their linked hands. "No harm, right?"

"Unhand me." Snatching her hand back, Tharja whirled around, the displeasure evident in her every move. However, she moved back toawrds Henry, gripping the coat at the collar. "Give me his coat."

"Finders keepers." Grinning, Henry stuffed his hands in the wide pockets and rocked back on his heels.

"Don't be ridiculous." Shaking the coat she had in her grip, she took a step forward, Henry taking a step back.

With Tharja demanding custody of the tactician's coat and Henry cheerfully denying her request, the pair made their way through camp, their bickering causing more than one curious Shepherd from poking their head out of their tents. Henry had managed to maneuver himself back to the campfire he'd first found the coat, all the while smiling.

Exasperated, Tharja gave a shove, causing Henry to take a larger step back. He lurched back, having caught himself on the end of one of the Tharja still keeping a death grip on the coat they fell, Henry thumping against the ground and Tharja landing on top of him.

By this time Robin had been circling camp, looking for lost garment, but to no avail. However, the shouts he heard drew his attention and he trotted towards the a corner, he walked into a situation he never thought he'd witness. Henry with his coat on and Tharja lying on top of him.

"Morning!" Henry greeted the tactician with a wave, while Tharja looked back in horror.

Robin slowly backed away, unsure of what was happening, but not one to venture to find out. "I don't want to know."

Tharja stammered, trying to clear up whatever the tactician was thinking, removing herself from the mage and leaping back.

"Nyahaha, no need to be shy." Grinning, Henry has a wicked glint in his eye.

Robin could feel his cheeks heating up slightly and quickly excused himself, giving his coat a wistful look before dashing away.

Tharja slowly turned to Henry, her aura nothing short of murderous. "I will kill you."

Henry simply smiled back, completely unphased. "Just don't get blood on the coat, it's Robin's favorite!"

* * *

AN: I wrote this in a plane while three children serenaded us with bloodcurdling screams.


	25. Morgan & Gerome

Morgan couldn't keep the grin off her face as Gerome wordlessly helped her move a stock of swords and tomes to the tent housing the weapons.

"If you wanted to keep up with how the camp is doing you could have just asked me." Teasing the weyvern rider usually didn't elicit much response, but Morgan knew that this was a subject that did. And on cue, Gerome's usually pale cheeks grew a shade pink. She mercilessly continued, "No need to be shy. Or are you trying to keep up that broody reputation?"

She was certain that Gerome was rolling his eyes under his mask at the least, but if he did, he didn't give any hint of it. He simply adjusted his grip on the crate in his hands and briskly walked towards the tent.

Trying to keep up with his long strides, the tactician jogged a few steps to catch up. Morgan thought it was sweet that he would try to stay updated on the status of the members of the army, even if he did so by asking Laurent to fill him in. Teasing aside, she was curious as to why he didn't just converse with the rest of the Shepherds. "Don't tell me you're scared of us."

Gerome allowed the tactician to walk beside him, but it wasn't until a few moments later that he answered. And even as he did, his reply was barely loud enough to catch. "No so much scared of you than of losing you."

Morgan tilted her head slightly, not completely sure what he meant. "I'm right here?" Tightening her hold on the tomes clutched against her chest, sensing a slight change to the mood. She ventured to continue. "I don't remember leaving you."

"And that's the problem." Breathing through his nose, Gerome set the crate down, running a hand through his hair. Though he didn't dare bring it up, Gerome noted that Morgan's amnesia would make this conversation far from easy. He clicked his tongue, trying to find a place to start. Avoiding Morgan would have made things easier, for the time being at least. But he'd have to talk to her eventually, even if it meant digging up old wounds. The situation he was in right now was entirely his fault, and he gotten more than one reprimanding look from the rest of the future children for refusing to confront her until now.

"You don't remember leaving me." He took another deep breathe, failing to find a way to begin. Cursing himself, he decided to leave delicacy aside and tell Morgan what he'd been keeping locked away. "You're not the Morgan I knew. The Morgan I knew did leave me. She's dead." The words were heavy as the left his lips, but there was no way to soften the blow. Casualties were everyday from the future he came from, but losing Morgan was hard for everyone. And seeing her again in this timeline had been a shock for all of them. "We've speculated, and you might be from a different future."

Morgan hadn't said anything, and simply searched Gerome's face for any trace of emotion, but found that he was a blank slate. She bit her lip, her voice failing her.

Seeing as she wasn't about to speak, Gerome continued. "I'm not sure what we were in your timeline, but I lost someone important that day. I wasn't expecting to see her again." He wasn't enjoying explaining and he silently wished that someone else was there to help smooth things over. An apology now would do little to alleviate the situation, so Gerome opted to stay silent, waiting for what Morgan would say.

The tactician had quietly taken in what Gerome had to say, keeping her eyes fixed with his. Mulling over the new information, she nodded. "It's been hard for all of us." She gave the barest smile. "And here I though you hated me for something else." She'd noticed that Gerome avoided most of the people in camp, but did interact with the future children. Oddly enough, she was part of the group he avoided. But at least some of it made sense now. "Does it hurt you to see me?" Asking if he'd rather that they not interact, she kicked at the gravel. She didn't have any memories of Gerome, anything more than being friends, and decided to keep this to herself. Gerome, who most likely had an array of memories to reflect on, didn't need the ghost of the girl he knew making a poor attempt at being a replacement.

"Yes." The short answer carried weight, a layer of pain embedded into the answer. But at the same time, he was fighting with himself to keep from being overjoyed at seeing Morgan again. It may not have been the Morgan he knew, but the idea that she had managed to survive in another world was more than enough for him. Believing that this was her second chance, he resolved to keep her alive. Even if it meant doing it for his own self interest. The risk of losing her if he got to close was a fear that nagged him from the moment he'd seen her again, and despite the opportunity to grow closer, he cast the idea aside in favor of concentrating on the singular goal of making sure she made it through.

"Then I'll leave you be." The smile on Morgan's face grew by a fraction, and she bowed slightly, excusing herself.

Gerome waited until the sound of her boots against the ground here but a faint crunch before he picked up his burden. He'd reached a resolution, however poor it was. He'd have to live with it.

* * *

AN: That was anticlimactic.

Testing season is on and it's a bit difficult to update so you'll have to excuse me for the lack of updates.

As always, thank you for reading and if you have any request please feel free send in a pair/situation!


	26. Chrom & Sumia

Sumia had always been good at baking. From pastries to pot pies, there were few times that she couldn't get a recipe to work. After a few sessions where she'd dragged Robin into the kitchen to taste test for her, and a botched batch of cookies later, she'd finally managed to perfect the pie that had given her so much trouble. Rhubarb. At last she'd wrestled the red stalks into a dessert that was edible. The sour tinge that had stuck through so many of the trials had been remedied by the addition of strawberries. Now the treat was a mix of tart and sweet that the mere presence of which would send Gaius running in a bee line whenever a fresh batch was made.

Satisfied with her work, Sumia decided that it was finally time to deliver the pie to its intended target. She blushed at the thought and tried to work past her embarrassment by furiously checking the dessert for any visible errors.

Chrom. The object of her affections, who so gloriously remained oblivious to every one of her attempts at growing closer. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry, so she settled for sighing. She gave the pie on last glance, and plucked it from the table, ready to present it.

"You can do this." Sumia encouraged herself, and took care not to trip over her own feet as she walked into camp. She scanned the area around her, seeing nothing but the usual city of tents their company set up. However, she did remember that Robin had mentioned that there was a war council that day. And he had slipped her the tip right as she started baking.

Mentally thanking the tactician for the setup, she made her way to the center of camp, where the meeting was breaking most likely up. A large number of people were heading away from the main tent, confirming that the council had ended. Sumia took care to look over the faces that passed her, keeping an eye out for Chrom.

She turned on her heel, wondering if she'd walked past him, and took a step back, only to hear a small yelp of pain. Realizing she'd stepped on someone's foot, she whirled around to apologize, only to see that she was face to face with Chrom. Almost squeaking in surprise, a flood of apologies left her.

Chrom held up in hands, and an easy laugh fell from his lips. Sumia managed to smile at him, feeling a rush of excitement at seeing his easygoing face. The prince looked curiously at the pie in Sumia's hands. "We missed you at the meeting. Nothing too important, but it looks like you were busy too."

So that tactician had so kindly mentioned that there was a meeting today, but failed to include that she was expected to attend. Sumia could feel the heat in her cheeks and did her best to brush it off. She held the pie out, unable to look at Chrom directly. "It's for you. I'm sorry I missed the meeting. I'll, I'll go get a report of it from Robin!" All but shoving the dessert out of her hands and into his, she sprinted in the opposite direction, cursing herself for her escape as she did.

* * *

Chrom set the pie down on his table. The latticed crust showing the deep red filling. Slicing a wedge out, he took a bite. The balance of sweet and tart wasn't what he expected, given Sumia's usually sugary treats, but he found that he loved the flavor. Taking another bite, he realized that the filling was rhubarb, not one of his favorites. But Sumia had somehow managed to bake the stalk into something incredible. He'd have to thank her later.

* * *

AN: I've been trying to do Guest's request for Robin and Nah, but I don't particularly like her so the drafts always come out a bit negative for her. I'll keep working on it haha.

Anyways, thank you for reading and if you have a request for a pair or situation please feel free to leave me a message!


	27. Robin & Lucina II

"Remind me again why I'm here?" The tactician was used to being consulted for advice, but this was new. The marketplace was bustling, the midday weather pleasantly cool, and shoppers going about their business. Robin had agreed to visit the town with Lucina, simply assuming that she was out to but supplies or scope out any weapons that they might procure. However, her objective went on a completely different tangent. Dress shopping.

"Have you seen the way father dresses? I doubt he'd be of any help here." Holding up a blinding green dress with orange spirals, Lucina eyed the garment thoughtfully.

Robin didn't have the heart to tell the princess that she didn't have much of an eye for fashion either. _It must run in the family_.

As if she'd heard his thought, Lucina looked at the tactician before holding up the dress, tilting her head to one side to ask what he thought.

Robin gave a strained smile and cleared his throat. "Might clash with your hair." He trailed off, finding that his answer was the closest he could get without telling her that it looked terrible.

Lucina gave a thoughtful nod. "I suppose." She hung the dress back on the rack before flipping through the other garments, unphased by the growing pile of rejected gowns. Each time she held up a dress for the tactician to rate, he tactfully told her to put them back.

Robin had been certain that Lucina would have looked fine in anything, but the princess continued to pull one tasteless dress after another. Prints that he didn't think anyone with half a sense would make were laid out, each begging to be burned so that no one would be blinded by their tackiness. He had half a mind to do it himself, but the way that Lucina seemed so determined to complete a successful shopping trip kept him at bay.

Sighing, he decided to help the princess sort through the dresses that the shop offered. He started by ignoring every piece that was an obtrusive shade, figuring that the more muted colors would hold more promise. His fingers skimmed over the rack, stopping at one made of white fabric. Plucking the dress, he found that it had a deep v-neck, the form draping elegantly from top to bottom.

"This isn't bad." He turned to Lucina, holding up the dress. "How's this?"

The princess looked over eagerly, taking the piece and holding it against herself. She looked down, seemingly pleased with what Robin had picked. But a thought occurred to her, and with a mischievous smile she held the dress out towards Robin, using her free hand to cover the top half of Robin's face. "Not bad at all. Have you considered growing your hair out?"

Peeking back into Lucina's line of sight, the tactician gave a quizzical smile. "Not in my recent memory, no." Rolling his eyes, he called out to the shopkeeper, asking for the price of the dress and pulling out his gold pouch.

Lucina started to protest, insisting that she would pay for it.

"Relax princess. You're father's the one paying me anyways." Grinning, he passed the money to the clerk and waved off the last of her protesting. "Consider it a gift."


	28. Robin & Nah

"Nah what have I told you about rampaging." Robin's question came out more muffled than he would have liked, but as he was tearing a bandage with his teeth in one hand, and trying to keep Nah's legs from swinging back and forth with the other, there wasn't much he could do.

"To not to." Nah cheerfully answered, all too like her mother. For whatever reason, as Nah wasn't sure either, the Manakete occasionally had the urge to transform and run amok, destroying everything in her path.

"You're lucky I was tagging along." Though, the tactician followed Nah more for the sake of the poor souls who might run into her path, rather than for the dragon herself, but at least the medical supplies he'd tucked into his bag were coming in handy.

Nah rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she did. "I didn't even get hurt until after I was done." She'd tripped on a knocked over tree branch and cut her knee of a sharp stone. She had to admit it wasn't her best moment, but the healers back at camp could right the problem in an instant, so she didn't worry too much. But she didn't voice any of this; seeing Robin fret over her like this was admittedly cute.

The tactician neatly tied the bandage, nodding at his own handiwork. "That should hold until we get back to camp." Offering Nah his hand, he helped her to his feet. "Can you walk?"

Still smiling, Nah shook her head. The pair knew that she could, but Robin sighed and knelt so that he could carry Nah back to camp. Nah easily climbed on top of Robin and placed her hands on his shoulders, all too happy from her perch.

* * *

AN: Short chapter! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. If there's a pair/situation you'd like to see feel free to drop a request :


	29. Gaius & Anna

"Anna this doesn't sound like a very sound business strategy."

Gaius eyed the path the pair was observing with growing apprehension. If Anna was right, as she often was regarding these types of things, a group of bandits with a particularly hefty store of goods would be passing through at any moment.

"Hush Ginger, just think of the sweet sweet coin we'll have in hand." Anna could already feel her money pouch growing heavier with the weight of gold she'd soon be stuffing it with. That is, after she'd sold the goods the bandits had. Of course, she had good reason to be after this particular group. Word had it that they'd stolen from one of her many sisters. And any enemy of her family was an enemy of hers. "Call it a favor for all the treats I've saved for you."

Gaius grunted, but he couldn't deny that she'd held back some choice selections of candy for him. "Alright _Red._ But after this we'll call if even for awhile." That is, if they got out of this alive. He wondered why she hadn't asked for more than just him. If they were taking down a caravan, it would have made sense to have more than just the two of them.

He took a deep breath before slipping past the trees lining the road, keeping himself just out of sight as he scouted the area. A few steps in, he heard the clop of hooves against dirt and the steady rolling of wagon wheels against the well worn path. He ran his tongue over his teeth, trying to get a feel for who was there, and how many there were.

The sound of course swearing and gruff laughs preceded a rough looking band of men, their visages scarred and scowling. He could take a fair bet that they were the bandits Anna had been talking about. Aside from the bandit at the reins, there was one more sitting inside the wagon, and two flanking the sides. Four total. The odds weren't as bad as he'd expected, but they weren't particularly good either. Done scouting, he carefully tread back to Anna, conveying the information he'd gathered.

Nodding, Anna took in the report. "Sounds like just the bunch we're looking for." A smile replaced the thoughtful look she'd kept on her face, and she placed her index finger on her chin. "Time for a little surprise."

Gaius wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that, but nonetheless, he agreed to work with the plan she had. Working together was their best bet, as Anna didn't look like she was heading back to camp without the goods secured.

With a grin, Anna pulled out a levin sword, the bolt shaped blade glinting. She easily twirled it in hand, entirely comfortable with using it. "Let's hit quick and knock them out. Time is money you know."

"Don't have to tell me twice." With a casual salute to Anna, Gaius took point, ready to ambush the bandits about to appear before them. He steadied his breath, concentrating on the moment he would burst out of the shrubbery and in front of the caravan. Though it couldn't have been more than a few seconds, the wait seemed like hours. But from the corner of his eye, Gaius saw the wagon and the men appear.

In a flash, he tightened the grip on his sword, leaping at the bandit managing the horse, and taking a swing at him with the backhanded hold he favored. Gaius made easy work of the horseman, and was cutting free the straps tethering the creature to the wagon and stopping any means of a quick getaway.

Anna had taken care of the bandit guarding the side of the wagon, the jagged ends of her blade cutting through him as if he were made of paper. The sword was drenched and gleaming a shade as crimson as he hair, and without a pause, she dashed towards the back of the wagon to meet the remaining bandits.

Gaius quickly followed suit, making it in time to see Anna send a bolt of lightning at the man inside the wagon. As he fell from his seat, Gaius met him with the end of his blade. The third bandit slumped over, and with him out of the picture, Gaius threw him aside. As he did, the fourth bandit hit the dust, having been victim to the magic imbued sword Anna was wielding. Over as soon as it started, their surprise ambush carrying them through with ease.

Still buzzing, Gaius circled the wagon, securing the area before joining Anna. The merchant was already sorting through the contents of the wagon, occasionally giving a thoughtful hum.

"This is definitely my sister's goods." Closing the chest she'd been rummaging through, she moved to open a new one, taking stock of all of the items. She pulled a pinstriped bag out, already knowing what the contents were. She tossed it to Gaius, with a wink and a smile. "Nice job back there Ginger."

Raising an eyebrow, Gaius caught the bag, shaking open the package. His eyebrows continued to travel as he saw that the bag was filled to the brim was an assortment of candy. He popped a piece in his mouth, all too pleased with the outcome, and forgetting the danger that they'd charged into not minutes ago. "Anytime."

* * *

AN: Hello! Sorry for the lack of updates. I was wrapping up school and graduating, so there wasn't much time to work on stories. But now that summer vacation is on, I'll be trying to get more frequent updates.

As always, thanks for reading and please feel free to request a pair!


	30. Robin & Henry II

"Oh gods what have we done."

Robin was almost frozen in place, lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed, staring down at a considerably shorter Henry.

One the other hand, the mage was cackling in glee, all too amused with this turn of events. "Awh look! I'm even cuter than before!" Twirling around, he stuck out his hand, the tome he was clutching comically large, and let out a blast of fire, charring everything in front of them. "And just as deadly! Nyahaha!"

At this point the tactician was pinching the bridge of his nose. At least Henry still acted the same. Though, now the mage's slightly childish behavior was all the more fitting. Whatever their spell had done, it had turned Henry into a child. If Robin was to stick an age, he'd go with 10. Staring at the burning wreckage before them, he almost pleaded with the mage. "Please tell me this wears off."

Patting the tactician's arm reassuringly, though he could only reach his elbow, Henry grinned. "I'd give it a day, tops. Spells like these aren't meant to last."

Robin sighed with relief. He wasn't sure if he was ready to take care of a child. Even the future children were proving to be a handful, and they were all supposed to be the same age as their parents. Glancing down at Henry, he saw that the mage had hefted another tome up, already scoping out his next target.

"Oh no." Scooping up Henry in one arm, and taking the tome in another, Robin separated the two. "No more fires."

From where he was hanging, Henry pouted. "But it was lighting this time."

"None of that either. Or wind or any other magic." Robin kept Henry from protesting. "We can't have a child destroying camp. How would I even explain all this?"

"I'm about Ricken's height. No one would notice!" Henry swung his legs back and forth, wiggling to free himself. His arms were proving to be rather weak and after a few tugs, he decided that he wasn't going to be able to free himself. "I'm older than you and this is how you treat me?"

Robin didn't even bother answering. If he left the mage unattended, he was certain that there would a considerable amount of havoc around camp. He resigned himself to his new task before an idea struck him. "Say. You wouldn't happen to know where Frederick is, would you?"

* * *

AN: Return of the royal nanny.


	31. Morgan & Severa

"You're absolutely horrible!"

With a harrumph, Severa spun on her heel, her long hair smacking Morgan's face as she turned. Storming out of the tent, she didn't give a single glance back.

Rubbing his nose, gazed thoughtfully at the soup covering the fool. "Well that could have gone a bit better."

* * *

The evening had started fairly enough. Having been assigned dinner duty together, Morgan and Severa had filed into the mess tent to begin preparation for the company's meal. After their last conversation, Severa had decided that her cooking had improved enough to warrant the main course for tonight's dinner. And since he valued his life, Morgan had cheerfully agreed.

"I'll get these potatoes peeled." Leaning against the counter, Morgan pulled up a burlap sack, efficiently prepping the vegetables for the soup while Severa heated the water and tossed the meat into the pot. The two worked in comfortable silence, at first only speaking to tell one another that another ingredient was ready to be tossed into the soup.

Soon enough, the bubbling water began to take on a savory aroma, filling the kitchen with its smell. Morgan nodded to himself. This was good. Little troubles and no mentions of his and Severa's last blow out about the quality of her cooking.

However, the peace didn't last long. Just as he'd taken off his apron and set it on the counter, Severa slammed a bowl of their soup in front of him, scowling as she did. Palming a spoon into his hand, she huffed through her nose before speaking. "Well? Aren't you going to taste it?"

Smiling, Morgan spun the silverware between his fingers. "I suppose I can. Since I helped, it should taste great." Ignoring Severa's slightly fuming expression, Morgan dipped his spoon into the soup, blowing on it before taking a cautious sip.

No sooner had he taken a taste he coughed. Dropping the spoon, he clung to the counter for a brief second before coming to his knees. By this point Severa was beside herself, on the floor next to him, asking Morgan what was wrong.

Weakly coughing, Morgan clutched at his chest, looking Severa dead in the eyes. "It. It.. It needs more salt."

He watched as Severa's concern morphed to rage, and he scrambled to his feet before she had the chance to impale him with the spoon he'd dropped. Where he'd been moments before a spoon stuck upright from the floor. Wondering if he'd taken his joke to far, he edged behind the counter, trying to stay out of Severa's range.

No sooner had he done so, a metal pot came flying towards him, and he ducked, narrowly escaping. The pot landed with a clang, and a gush of soup seeped across the ground. An odd silence fell, and Morgan was stuck frozen as Severa approached him.

She grabbed him by the collar, and he wondered for a brief moment if someone would find him knocked out next to a puddle of soup. But the hit never came. Instead, Severa gave a sigh that would have put her mother to shame and simply settled for calling him horrible. As she left, Morgan debated chasing after her, only to remember that dinner was in an hour, and now they had no food.


	32. Robin & Cherche

"Cherche, you really don't need to wash my coat." Trailing after her, Robin did his best not to sound desperate.

Brushing the tactician off, Cherche continued on her way to the stream that the camp was using for laundry. "Robin, I insist. I'm in charge of doing the laundry today anyways."

More concerned about the state of his cold arms than the admittedly deplorable state of his coat, Robin tried to tug his coat back. "It's really alright. What are a few bloodstains between battles? I'll just be taking it back now."

Swatting his hand away, Cherche adjusted her grip on the bundle in her arms. "You won't die if you don't have it on."

"Oh, that's debatable…" But seeing as he wouldn't be getting his coat back without it going through a few rounds in the wash, he volunteered to help wash the clothes.

With an amused smile playing on her lips, Cherche finally gave the coat back, not missing the look of relief that flickered across the tactician's face.

However, his joy was shot lived, as he looked from the merrily bubbling stream to his coat. Gingerly lowering his coat in the water, Robin frowned as the sodden material grew dark and heavy, much like his heart was at this moment.

Catching the mournful look on the tactician's face, Cherche stifled a laugh. "You look like you've just killed a man."

Turning somberly towards her, Robin said with all seriousness, "I feel like I've betrayed a friend."

Sighing, Cherche clicked he tongue. "Coats don't drown Robin, and even then you'd be doing a poor job. Give it here." Gently wrestling, and prying, the coat from his grasp, Cherche placed the wet lump of fabric against the rest of the laundry. "Now. How about you go draw up a nice battle plan and I'll get this back to you by the time you're done?"

Though she was all smiles, Cherche's tone offered no room for protest, and Robin could only cast one long look at his coat and wring his hands before nodding. "Just. Be gentle."

Rolling her eyes, Cherche promised to handle it as if the garment were made of the most delicate lace. And as the tactician reluctantly left, she shook her head in amusement. "Men."

* * *

AN: Hello! A long overdue update; I hope I didn't keep anyone waiting too long.


	33. Robin & Stahl

Kicking at the rubble of one of the many buildings that had fallen, Robin couldn't help but feel guilty. More often than not, if their battles wandered into villages and towns, a good chunk of the buildings were razed in their wake.

Sighing deeply, he picked apart the bricks until he unearthed a battered doll. Setting it back down gently, he could only hope that the family and child that had lived here had gotten away in time and were taking refuge in the center of town. The townsfolk were already busy, working together to pull their home back together. He'd received nothing but gratitude from those he had spoken to, but Robin couldn't shake the feeling that they were bringing more destruction than they were chasing after.

"-obin, Robin?"

Blinking rapidly, the tactician finally noticed that Stahl had been waving his hand in front of his face, possibly calling out to him for several minutes. "Stahl, yes. Sorry. I just, spaced out."

"I noticed." A look of concern passed the knight's face. Patting the edge of the building that had been lowered to the point of making enough room for them to sit, Stahl invited Robin to take the space next to him before taking a seat himself. "You all right there? It doesn't look like you're injured, but you shouldn't hide it until it gets worse."

Robin shook his head. Stahl was able to read even those with the most secretive personalities as if they were open books. It would be pointless trying to lie to him. "Just the usual scrapes. I'm more concerned about that state of the town." Sitting on the bricks, he placed his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his hands, surveying the wreckage in front of him with a frown. "It's a lot of collateral damage."

"Donnel says that everyone in his town was happy when you rolled in and tore the place apart." He grinned, and bumped his shoulder against Robin's. "Don't pull such a long face. It sure beats seeing those monsters around."

Humming in agreement, Robin knew that even with all the destruction, it was a better alternative than letting the Risen run amuck unchecked. "I just wish I knew how to do a better job."

"We all know you're doing all you can. And it's a lot more than, say, I could ever do. No one blames you for anything. I'd say they're grateful to have you around." Thumping the tactician's back hard enough to almost topple him from his perch, Stahl gave a smile. "Don't be too hard on yourself, alright?" Giving a final wave, the knight left, intent on helping the townsfolk in any way he could, before the Shepherds were scheduled to head out.

Returning the smile with one of his own, Robin nodded. The conversation with Stahl had been short, but the honesty and sincerity that they'd exchanged were enough to bring him back to his feet.

* * *

AN: Always open to suggestions if you'd like to see certain characters or situations!


	34. Robin & Cynthia

An absolute war zone. The simplest and most accurate way to describe the camp. Left and right people were falling, taken out by those Robin had called allies.

Ducking to evade a shot taken at him, the tactician sought refuge behind a crate, peering out to survey the field laid out before him. Snow had fallen the night before, coating everything in a layer of white. And no sooner had the Shepherds gotten up had sides been taken.

No doubt that Frederick was gunning for him. After all, Robin had taken our Chrom early on. The vengeful knight had accuracy on top of strength. Fearing that a snowball from Frederick spelled certain doom and pain, Robin decided to avoid the risk of meeting the knight head on. A tactical retreat to the woods would be the best idea. And from the shouting that was going on between the trees, it looked like the combat was moving anyways.

Using his gloved hands to pack a handful of powder together, Robin molded a sphere, his only line of defense in this battle. Taking a deep breath, he readied himself before racing out of his hiding place, running through the heavy snow as a volley of snowballs were launched his way. Blindly throwing his own snowball, he hoped that it would hit his mark.

And it did. Risking a glance over his shoulder, Robin saw that his aim was true, and had nailed Frederick square in the face. The knight wiped the snow away and sent a glare that almost froze the tactician in his tracks.

"PICK A GOD AND PRAY." Roaring over the cries of terror, Frederick mercilessly pelted Robin, managing to return the favor and hitting the tactician's flank several times before he managed to scramble behind a tree.

Grimacing, Robin clutched his side. "That's definitely going to bruise." But he didn't have time to tend to himself. Frederick would soon be on his tail, and who knew what other enemies lurked in these woods?

Trudging carefully through the snow, Robin kept his eye out for any trouble. But only the distant yells of other units reached his ears. It seemed that he'd entered a safe zone of sorts.

Finding a tree stump, Robin took a moment to get his bearings, figuring out his next move. But as he slipped into his own thoughts, he missed the sounds of a projectile whistling through the air. The ball exploded against his temple, and Robin's head rang with the impact.

"This is the end friend!"

Before he could move, an armored projectile slammed into him, knocking the tactician off his feet. He felt his breath leave him, and Robin gasped as he hit the cold snow. Breath coming up as smoke, it took a moment for his eyes to focus. But beaming down at him was Cynthia, who looked too pleased with herself, and had him pinned to the ground by his shoulders.

"Justice always prevails! That's what you get for attacking the Exalt." Smiling, Cynthia gripped him with a bit more force than necessary. "And you've left yourself wide open. Some tactician you are." Stooping down, Cynthia touched the tip of her nose against Robin's own cold one before stealing a swift kiss.

Laughing, she bounded back up, leaving a dazed tactician still on the floor. She disappeared as quickly as she'd swooped in, leaving behind the same quiet that follows a storm. Blinking, Robin gazed into the white treetops, wondering if he'd really just been part of a hit and run. Not that he was complaining.

* * *

AN: Request for Guest!

I considered having Frederick find Robin, but that would be too cruel. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing. Drop a request if you'd like to see certain characters!


	35. Laurent & Lucina

Taking a deep breath, Laurent sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Spending hours upon hours cooped in a tent, taking down records of the camp's supplies into a log book had taken their toll. His arms were stiff, and as he stretched, his joints groaned in protest at the sudden movement. It was a clear enough sign that he should take a break, and go out into the fresh air before attempting to dive back into his work.

Standing, he neatly stacked the finished piles of paper, binding them with a length of twine. The yet to be logged papers he hefted into his arms. He could take them to his own quarters to look over later. Nodding to himself, Laurent gathered the papers and headed towards the tent's entrance. But as he shouldered past the flap, he walked straight into another person. They bumped into each other, and in their collision, both lost hold of their stacks of papers.

"Oh!" Lucina's face was comically surprised, and both she and the mage watched as dozens of sheets fluttered to the ground. Both stooped down to pick up the papers, only to knock their foreheads together in the attempt.

Laughing, Lucina rubbed her forehead, offering an apologetic smile before resuming her efforts to gather the papers. "And here I thought I was going to help you. Seems that I've only helped create a mess."

Sending a wry smile her way, Laurent began to take the papers in hand. "Think nothing of it. Accidents will occur. I was wrapping up for the day if it's all the same."

"Still, I have to apologize." Offering a pile of papers to the mage, Lucina waited for him to take them. "It must take an awful amount of patience for you to be able to work through all of these."

Taking the parchment with a nod, Laurent made sure he had them safely in hand before getting to his feet. "Patience is a virtue I learned through the years I spent in this timeline. I'm no stranger."

Dredging up unpleasant years alone for Laurent was one of the last things Lucina had wanted to do, and she was quick to address it. "I'll also have to apologize for that. It hadn't been my intention.." Trailing off, she found that she didn't have an apology sufficient enough for her to put to words.

"The portal was beyond either of our control. And I had motivation to continue waiting." Offering his hand to Lucina, Laurent pulled her to her feet. "I owe you my thanks."

"For helping pick up the papers? It was my fault to begin with." But as she caught the look on Laurent's face, she realized that she'd missed the mark.

Shaking his head. Laurent gently squeezed Lucina's hand. "More than that. For being my motivation to keep waiting." With a final smile, he excused himself.

As his words sunk in, the weight of what Laurent said hit her. Turning, Lucina tried to catch the end of the mage's robe, only to draw her hand back at the last moment. As she debated chasing after him, she spotted a long sheet of paper caught under the boot. Picking it up, she resolved to confront Laurent. He'd waited long enough.

* * *

AN: Request for Revilen.

I'd just like to mention that I've reset the requests, and may not go back in order to the pairs that were requested a few months back. But I will keep working on them! Feel free to mention which characters you'd like to see together, romantic or not, and I'll try to get back to you.

**Revilen: **I'm glad you like the chapters so far! :

**ajani's apprenice: **I'm always going to find an excuse to sneak a crit quote in, haha. And I take it that was a request for a Robin/Lucina chapter?

**BubbleTea-Chan:** That crit quote is definitely my favorite.


	36. Henry & Olivia

Twirling easily on one foot, Olivia shifted her weight, flowing from one form to the next. There wasn't an audience present, but a mere practice session didn't really call for one. As the other Shepherds practiced sword forms and tactics, Olivia sharpened the skill that she valued the most. Dance. Allowing her to speak without words, the movements coming more naturally that any verbal communication could.

Humming, she smiled to herself, keeping to the rhythm of a melody she'd often found herself singing even without realizing. As her arms arced over her head, the metal bands on her wrists flashed, and the swath of fabric connecting them flowed gracefully down. When she opened her eyes, she was just able to see a smiling mage slip in between the fabric to delicately take her hands in his.

"Who knew you had a voice on top of that fancy footwork?" Grinning, Henry turned them in easy circles, leading her in a waltz across the hard packed earth.

Squeaking, Olivia quickly stopped humming, almost stumbling in her surprise, but recovering just as fast. Hastily pulling back, she only succeeded in pulling Henry closer, not realizing that the fabric around her wrists linked them together. "You need to stop sneaking up on me." She managed to reproach him, but no force lay behind her words.

Laughing, Henry simply scooped Olivia off her feet, twirling them both as Olivia tried to hold back her own bubbling laughter. "Nyahaha, if you really didn't want me around, you wouldn't be laughing, now would you?" Stopping mid spin, Henry held Olivia a little closer. "Besides, I know you never complain about this." Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Olivia's cheek, grin widening as he saw her face flush pink.

Trying to hide her face, Olivia scowled, her embarrassment evident. "Henry, put me down."

A thoughtful look crossed his face, and Henry feigned hurt. "Chasing me off already? And here I was going to let you go if you just returned the favor." But even as he spoke, Henry set Olivia down, thinking that she'd teased her enough.

But to his surprise, as soon as she was back on solid ground, Olivia used her sash to pull them closer. On her tip toes, Olivia briefly pressed her lips against Henry's before tossing the metal ringlets into his hands.

"D-don't come looking for more! At least not until we're back in our own tent.." Face absolutely burning, Olivia beat a quick retreat, not even wanting to imagine the smirk on Henry's face.

* * *

AN: Request for guest!


	37. Inigo & Severa

"You'll never guess what I found while I was in town." Strolling towards Severa, Inigo used what he thought was his most winning smile to greet her.

Rolling her eyes, Severa crossed her arms and scoffed. "Another rejected proposal to tea? You don't look any worse for wear so it looks like you've escaped getting slapped this time around."

"Oh you wound me. You know that I'm faithful. My heart belongs to you." Wrapping an arm around her waist, Inigo pulled out a long stemmed rose, offering it to Severa. "Just a token."

Taking the flower, Severa gave it a delicate sniff, hiding her smile behind the thick red petals. "I suppose it's an alri- ouch!" Stopping midsentence, Severa dropped the rose, frowning at the nick that a stray thorn had left on her thumb. Blood welled from the cut, and with a sigh, she examined the wound.

"It seems like you're not the only rose with thorns around here." Laughing, he bent down to pick up the flower, plucking the offending thorn from the stem before taking Severa's wounded hand in his. "Now this won't do." Holding her thumb by its base, Inigo gently placed his lips against the pad of her finger, not breaking eye contact as he did. "A kiss to make it better."

For a moment, Severa was speechless, and Inigo took the moment to palm the flower back into her hands. With a two fingered salute and a wink, Inigo left, thinking that the blush that had bloomed over Severa's face had been quite cute. Perhaps he'd find a way to see it more often.

* * *

AN: Request for guest! Sorry this one's a bit shorter than usual. Also, I keep getting alerts for reviews but they aren't showing up, so my apologies if I missed a request from someone. And, I was wondering what type of interactions you'd like to see. Since the last few have been romantic[ish] and not everyone might be into that. Just a thought!

**Smileplease91: **[buries face in hands] Am I doing fluff right.

**Scion of House Do'Urden: **Thank you! And oh my god, that request sounds ridiculous; I'm excited to get working on it :

**She Who is Woe:** Thank you! Hope I can live up to your expectations.


	38. Inigo & Cynthia

The sun had only just turned the sky a faint shade of pink when Cynthia headed for the stables. Yawning, she blearily rubbed her eyes. But someone had to check up on their steeds, and for better or worse, today that someone was her. It wasn't until she'd walked into her mount's stall and murmured a good morning that she realized that she wasn't the only one in the stables this early in the morning. Blinking, she realized that Inigo was already there, saddling up one of the horses. And from the looks of his heavy traveling bag, he was aiming to take a long trip.

He still hadn't noticed her, so with surprising stealth for one who got up not half an hour earlier, Cynthia managed to make her way to the opposite side of the saddle that Inigo was strapping a buckle on. Propping her elbow on the saddle, Cynthia called out to the unsuspecting swordsman. "And where are you headed?"

Startled, Inigo dropped the bag he was shouldering, a look of alarm crossing his face. But just as quickly, he switched to an easy smile. "Cynthia, so lovely to see you. Just, getting ready to set out. See the world. Nothing much."

Snorting, Cynthia rounded the horse, hefting the bag Inigo had dropped and tossing it back in his arms. Gerome had left but a few weeks ago, and it was clear enough to see that another one of her friends was trying to make their escape. "Leaving the rest of us behind more like it."

Fumbling to get a grip on the bag, Inigo tried in vain to look at ease. "It would be a disservice to the ladies of Valm and beyond if I restricted myself to this continent."

"If you're going one an adventure then I'm going too." A rash proposal, but if there was any truth behind Inigo's answer, someone had to tag along to make sure he didn't get into too much trouble.

Securing the bag to his saddle, Inigo simply shook his head. "No can do. How are we going to keep the ranks of the pegasus knights filled if all of you fly off?"

Rolling her eyes, Cynthia placed her hands on her hips. "The same goes for you dummy."

Inigo laughed; the scowl on Cynthia's face had stayed remarkable unchanged from the one she'd used as a child. "You give me too much credit. I'm but a simple mercenary. No one would miss me."

Frown only deepening, she narrowed her eyes. "Well, unless I'm no one, you got another things coming buddy."

Sighing, Inigo fidgeted, gripping the handle of his sword before letting his hands drop to his sides. "Cynthia. I appreciate the offer, I really do. But it's best if I go. We don't need the likes of me around."

"What are you talking about? Little Inigo is on his way. Don't you want to be around for that? Have you even said goodbye to you mother at least? And what's this about the likes of you?" Firing questions, Cynthia noticed that after each inquiry, Inigo visibly flinched, conforming that he'd hoped to leave without anyone noticing.

"No I haven't and, no I don't. The last thing I want is for him is to end up like me. I'm no precedent to follow. And mother deserves someone better than me as a child."

Putting both hands on his shoulders, Cynthia lightly shook the mercenary. "So you're just leaving? Don't you think we've earned a good rest and a stay here?"

Brushing her off, Inigo jumped onto the saddle, not looking Cynthia in the eyes. "Our job here is done. I don't mean to mettle where I don't belong. Honestly, a skirt chaser like me? Not the image of a hero like you now is it?"

He was being ridiculous, and Cynthia had to make him see sense. Any sense. Panic rising, she shouted, the first thing that came to mind. "You're running away? Don't be a coward Inigo!"

Neither said anything for a moment, Cynthia shaking in anger, disbelief. This wasn't what she'd wanted to say.

But Inigo looked resigned, not denying her words. And that was what scared her the most. "It's just what I'm good at." A wry smile crossed his face, and Inigo spurred his horse forward, trotting out of the stables. "Take care of them for me."

She didn't follow him, standing in the empty stall as she listened to the clop of hooves against pavement. Only until the sound became too soft to hear did she tear out of the stables. They couldn't part like this. But even as she burst out into the courtyard, Cynthia knew that he was gone.

* * *

AN: Request for BubbleTea-Chan!


	39. Chrom & Inigo

No matter how many times he'd faced one of the seemingly undead warriors, Inigo couldn't throw the shudder that ran through him when he met the fever red eyes of a Risen. A glancing blow to his side reminded him to focus, and with renewed effort, he hacked at his enemy. The clash of blade on blade added to the cacophonous symphony of the battlefield, a melody that had become all too familiar with him.

This particular Risen towered over him, each swipe of its sword easily enough to hack him to pieces. Knocking aside each oncoming blow, Inigo tried to move closer, as the time between the Risen's swings allowing him just enough of a margin to attempt a solid hit before he had to dance back to avoid being turned to ribbons himself. But he overstepped, his heel catching an unexpected dip. Grimacing, he used his free hand to steady the flat of his sword to take the Risen's next swing.

The force of the hit was enough the split his blade in two, the knockback throwing Inigo off balance. As he scrambled to retain his feet, he saw the cruel blade of the Risen wink at him as it swung downwards. Bracing himself for the worst, Inigo threw the shield on his shoulder forward, hoping that it would take the brunt of the blow. But it never came. Appearing from nowhere, Chrom shouldered his son aside, using the flat of Falchion's blade to meet the Risen's.

But from the quick step Chrom had taken, his stance wasn't enough to keep from being bowled off his feet. Both father and son were knocked to the ground, Falchion slipping from Chrom's hands and sinking into the ground. The Risen advanced, and Chrom, too far from his blade, knew that an attempt to retrieve his weapon would be useless.

"Get out of here!" Yelling at Inigo, Chrom dove left, narrowly missing the Risen's first strike. But instead of heeding his father, Inigo charged forward, hands grasping Falchion's hilt, silently praying that he would be able to wield the sword.

He felt a surge of exhilaration when he found that he was able to draw the sword from the earth, the blade shining as he swung it at his enemy. Stunned, Chrom watched with a mixture of pride and shock as Inigo used Falchion to parry the Risen's attacks.

The sword was heavier than Inigo expected, but he used the momentum to land heavy hits. With a final lunge he dived for the Risen's core, the sword meeting its mark. But as Falchion sank into the Risen, Inigo could feel pain blooming across his chest. Falling, he felt the Risen topple heavily on top of him. But even as it turned to dust, Inigo found it difficult to breathe. Feeling for the source of his pain, he grasped at his chest, only to feel cold steel protruding from him.

Chrom's hand was on his a second later, drawing it away from the sword. "No, no Inigo no." Hands pressing against Inigo's chest, Chrom tried in vain to staunch the blood spreading across the fabric of Inigo's shirt. "It's going to be fine, you'll be okay."

A weak smile cross Inigo's lips and he shook his head. He'd seen enough, experienced enough on a battlefield to know when it was hopeless. And instead of watching his comrades fall, this time it was him that wouldn't be making it home. "It's alright father. I'm just glad that in the end I was of some use."

Shaking his head, Chrom continued to press down on the wound, feeling his blood run cold as he felt Inigo's own reach him through the thick material of his gloves. "You've always been of use. More than that. I couldn't be more proud of you."

Sighing, Inigo felt some of the pressure leave his chest. Still doing his best to retain his smile, he gently pushed his father's hands away. "Just remember me fondly. And please take care of mother and Lucina."

Nodding, Chrom drew his hands into fists, promising Inigo to do everything in his power to keep their family together. Breathing slowly, Inigo gave the nod before his head tilted to one side, closing his eyes for the last time.

* * *

AN: Request for Tyrandale! Was this what you had in mind?

As always, thank you for reading and feedback would be great! Also, I'll be out of the country for a few weeks [leaving sunday], but hopefully I'll have some time to update. Feel free to send your requests; I'll be trying to work on a few of them while I'm on the plane.

**ajani's apprentice: **I'm glad you liked it ^^ And I'll get to your request as soon as possible.

**smileplease91:** The first step to getting rid of your feels is to destroy them (:


	40. Robin & Cordelia

Groggily opening his eyes, Robin winced as he felt a dull pain in his head. Getting up on one elbow, he saw that one very concerned pegasus knight was peering back at him.

"Robin I am so sorry." They were the only two in the hospital wing, and Cordelia looked as if she wanted to place a hand on his forehead, but drew back as if a brush against him would cause more pain.

Trying to piece together that last moments of his life, the tactician felt for his forehead himself, finding that it was swathed in bandages. The clues clicked into place, and he gave a faint smile. "I fell, didn't I?"

Biting her lip, Cordelia nodded, looking none too pleased to confirm Robin's suspicion. "I. I mean, you had a good start. It's just that your take off needs some work. That and they say it takes someone pure of heart to be able to fly atop a pegasus."

Robin nodded sagely. "Suppose I'd have a problem with being pure of heart, now wouldn't I? Being part dragon and all."

Catching her mistake, Cordelia's cheeks grew red in embarrassment. "That's not what I meant!"

Robin laughed, and patted her hand reassuringly. "Hey, no point in denying the facts. If I were a flying horse I'd get nervous too if a great dirty dragon tried to catch a ride on me."

"You're not an evil dragon. I'd never think about you that way." Frowning, Cordelia gripped Robin's hand in hers, an almost mournful look in her eyes.

"I said dirty dragon Cordelia, not evil. But I appreciate the sentiment." He squeezed her hand reassuringly before lightly tapping hers again. "I'm also losing feeling in this hand so if you'd kindly let go."

Not noticing that the tactician's fingertips had gone white, Cordelia quickly withdrew her hand, apologizing for her grip.

But Robin simply laughed it off. "From what I learned today, you need an iron grip to keep hold of the reins, and it looks like you're more than able to keep one. Maybe I can start with that. I wouldn't mind practicing on a certain pegasus knight's hand to be honest."

Rolling her eyes, Cordelia finally smiled. "You want me to literally hold your hand through this?"

Smiling back, Robin nodded. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

A thoughtful look crossed Cordelia's face, and she stood up, finder tapping her chin. Looking down at the bandaged and bed confined tactician, she couldn't help but shake her head. In an almost resigned tone, she finally answered. "I'm sure we can arrange something."

* * *

AN: Hello! Sorry for the gap in updates. I didn't have much downtime during my vacation and I'm flying over to college tomorrow so it might be awhile before updates are steady. But requests are always open, and I'll be working on them when I can.


	41. Robin & Anna

Running her hand through the tactician's pale hair, Anna couldn't help the small smile that quirked across her face as her husband sighed in content. He was still asleep, but as she gently cupped her cold hands around his face, Robin's eyes slowly opened. Though he was still drowsy, the sight of Anna brought him out of his stupor, a smile of his own meeting hers, but only for a moment.

While she was an early riser, Robin preferred to stay in bed for as long as possible. His hands were still under the covers, and warm compared to Anna's own icy hands. He wound his arms around her smaller frame and easily rolled them both to the side.

"You can't just sleep all day." Anna wriggled in his grasp, squishing Robin's cheeks as she tried to get him to wake up. She wouldn't admit it, but she enjoyed the warmth that Robin radiated. She know that if she mentioned it, the tactician would only see it as more reason to stay in bed instead of greeting the day.

Forming muffled sounds of protest, Robin simply buried his face in the crook of Anna's neck, tightening his grip, just enough to stop her wiggling. "Shhh. People are still sleeping. Including me, Love."

Snorting, Anna rolled her eyes. "We both know that you're awake." Clicking her tongue, she continued to prod the tactician. "Time is money."

Finally looking up to return Anna's gaze, Robin sweetly replied, "My time with you is worth more than all the gold in the world." Then he promptly returned to his hiding spot.

Anna could feel her cheeks turning red, and told herself not to get caught up in such a transparent comment. But any confession from Robin was enough to send her reeling, so she settled for a sigh.

Just as she was abought to resign herself, the tent flaps burst open, bringing in a wave of cold air and sunlight. Robin squinted as he raised his head, the light in his eyes making it difficult to adjust. In his moment of partial blindness, he was unable to see Morgan launching herself through the air and into Anna and his shared bed.

Their daughter giggled as she bounced between them, knocking Robin off the edge of the bed with her sudden entrance.

Landing with a thud, Robin felt his bare shoulders hitting the cold ground. Already shivering, he hopped back into bed, promptly throwing the covers over himself. Anna and Morgan were laughing at him, but he took it into stride, ignoring both as he scooped them into his arms. Placing a kiss on both of their foreheads, he settled himself back into the warmth. Murmuring that it was too early and cold to get up, he eventually coaxed both into staying as they were. "We have plenty of time so lets just rest for now."

* * *

AN: Request for Ren-kyun!

Hello! I'm sorry about the lack of updates. The day I moved into my dorm my laptop died on me and I had to replace it. So I've lost the chapters that I'd had finished and meant to post. Anyways, thank you for your patience!


	42. Gaius & Sumia

Layer upon layer of scars, old and new, crossed over his skin. From knicks on his fingers to jagged white lines that spanned his back, Gaius felt lucky that his face had escaped any lasting injury. Hardened, calloused, there was little that could throw him off. And if something proved to be a surprise, he just as easily put up a front to brush it off. Physically, it seemed like he'd been through enough to say that he'd experienced about everything under the sun. However, this feeling was new.

A tightening in his chest, a catch in his breath, and unexplainable increase in the tempo of his pulse. A flittering in his stomach that had only ever occurred when he laid eyes on the choicest sweets.

Everyone in the Shepherds were good company, but it was hers that he enjoyed the most. Clumsy as she was, Sumia's knack for trouble was almost endearing. And it certainly wasn't any trouble on his part when he managed to sweep Sumia back to her feet mid fall. He also never grew tired of marveling at her grace on the battlefield, always so collected, dauntless, fierce.

But as much as he wanted to confess to her, that like had possibly turned to love, he knew that there was someone else always on her mind. Obvious to everyone but the prince, Sumia had pined for Chrom for so long. And who was he, a simple thief, to swoop in to steal her and lead her away from the path the she so desired.

And even in his boldest attempts to make a pass, she'd simply laughed and taken it as one of his regular flirtatious remarks. It almost pained him that she would never take her seriously.

Even though no physical injury had been dealt, it hurt. This pain was new. He'd yet to experience that pangs of heartbreak. Much like a physical injury, the first cut was always the most painful, and this one ran deep.

But he was here to support her. To be the shoulder she'd cried on, the ear that she'd confide her woes to. Each confession of her love for the prince had drawn another dagger through his already raw heart, but he cared for her too much to turn against her. Squeezing her hand, reassuring her, Gaius did his best to encourage her. "_Of course he notices you. Anyone would be thrilled to be courting you Sugar." _And he wiped away the tears, both hers and his.

* * *

AN: Hello! Thank you for reading, and requests and suggestions for pairings and situations are always open!


	43. Gaius & Maribelle

Slapping away Gaius's hand, Maribelle kept the thief from dumping the entire bowl of sugar into his tea. Sniffing in distaste, she took a sip from her own cup, ignoring the crunch of a sugar cube that the thief had managed to pop into his mouth in the mere second that she'd looked away.

"Absolutely mortifying." Setting her cup back into the saucer, she brushed one of her curls back over her shoulder. Though her lips were set in a frown, her eyes conveyed a sense of amusement. Gaius could easily see through her anger and shot her a grin.

"You were the one that asked me to high tea, and I know you're not going to eat all of these cakes by yourself." He picked up a minute pastry as he spoke, admiring the even glaze of honey coating its surface. "What's the harm in a little indulgence?"

"Your idea of indulgence is stuffing yourself silly." She warily eyed the small cake in his hand, almost daring Gaius to eat it whole. "It's barbaric."

He didn't miss the look that she gave the pastry between his fingers, and returned her grimace with a smile. Making a point of shoving the entire cake into his mouth, Gaius spoke with his mouth full, crumbs flying everywhere. "Awh. How sweet of you to notice." Running his tongue across his lips, he kept eye contact with Maribelle as he licked a stray bit of the treat from his thumb. "I try."

Cheeks warming, Maribelle's frown deepened. "H-how vulgar! And in front of a lady!"

"You know it Twinkles." Laughing, he got up, taking one of Maribelle's hands and pressing his lips against her knuckles. "Thanks for the tea." With a wave, he left her tent, whistling as he went.

Thoroughly flustered, Maribelle raised her cup to her lips, gazing over the table. Only then did she realize that the thief had filched every last pastry. "Typical."

* * *

Request for Rumay!

Guest: I didn't know they actually sold hollowed out books! I just might get one haha. And don't we all wish Inigo was throwing gifts at us left and right.

ajani's apprentice: I've never had Anna S Support Robin, but I do love her character.


	44. Robin & Stahl II

"You haven't eaten a proper meal in days, I'm worried about you." Hovering over the tactician, Stahl placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to look at him. "You can take a break to eat you know. When was the last time you had anything?"

Glancing at the knight, Robin tried to brush him off, still focused on skimming over piles of paper and plans laid out in front of her. "I'm really fine. I've had some food. Just need to work on all this.." Trailing off, she turned back to her work, biting her lip as she tossed ideas back and forth.

"A glass of water and a slice of bread don't count!" Almost fuming, Stahl stood on the opposite side of the desk that the tactician was using, forcing himself into her line of sight. "I'm not going to let you run yourself into the ground." When Robin didn't so much as look up, he slammed both hands on the tabletop, making both of them jump with the force of the impact. He hadn't meant to hit the surface as harshly as he did, but at least it got her attention. "You need to take care of yourself."

Finally setting down the quill she was using, Robin shuffled a few documents aside before signing and looking up at the knight. "I need to make sure everyone else is going to be okay before I start looking out for myself. They trust me to keep them safe, and this is the least I can do."

Almost snorting, Stahl shook his head. "What use is that if you look like you're about to kneel over? If anything, everyone who's seen you recently are worried sick. Not to be rude but, you look terrible."

Robin stifled a smile. "How gentlemanly of you to say." She straitened up in her seat, stretching her back as she did. From sitting all day, her shoulders were still, and she could feel her muscles protesting at the movement. "But I'm fine really."

It was clear to both of them that Robin needed some time off, and Stahl wasn't about to let the tactician deny herself at least that. Running a hand through his hair, Stahl sighed before making his next move. He rounded the desk, as if to leave the tent. But as he walked past the tactician, he gently, but swiftly, scooped her up from her seat and more or less tossed her over his shoulder.

"H-hey!" Wiggling, Robin started protesting. "Put me down, I'm not done with those yet!"

Ignoring her, Stahl pushed aside the tent flap, already out and headed towards the mess hall. "You have duties elsewhere."

"Doing what exactly? I'm the tactician, I'm the one assigning the jobs. And mine is back there, so if you'd so kindly put me dow-"

Cutting her off mid sentence, Stahl didn't break stride as he interrupted her. "Cooking duty."

"What?"

"You're in charge of cooking today. And since you'll be doing that, might as well eat too. I'll help you. I'll even do all the cooking if you're too tired. You just need to eat something, take a break." Pleading, Stahl looked back at the tactician, fixing her with the most mournful eyes that she'd ever seen.

Frowning, Robin could feel her resolve crumbling slightly. And he did have a point about her not taking the best care of herself as of late. Letting out a sigh, she decided that since he'd gone through the trouble of getting her, and since she seemed to have genuinely worried him, she at least owed him this. "Alright. I'll take care of dinner."

Stahl narrowed his eyes.

"And I'll eat, don't worry."

Just a bit satisfied, Stahl nodded, and continued their walk down to the mess.

"I can still walk you know." The tactician ventured, lightly swinging her legs as she did.

"I'm sure you can. But how much more fun would it be bursting into the kitchen like this?" Grinning, he picked up the pace, laughing as the tactician yelled at him in mock anger, her own smile almost as big as his.


	45. Gaius & Ricken

Good idea, going out into the forest in search of herbs. Bad idea, disturbing a sleeping bear. That last decision, he regretted. But on the bright side, they'd escaped a mauling. Not so great, they were stuck, high up in a tree. Biding their time until the coast was clear, Ricken swung his legs out in the open air, keeping a good grip on the branch he was sitting on.

"Too bad we didn't have any weapons on us. We could have brought a bear back to camp in time for supper."

Pausing to crunch the bit of candy in his mouth to crumbs, Gaius hummed in agreement. "I was more concerned about getting out alive to be honest. For a second there, I didn't know if I was going to get up in time after I boosted you into the branches." The bear's angry roars still seemed to be echoing inside Gaius' head, and he took a moment to pop another piece of candy into his mouth to settle himself. Shaking the bag in hand, he offered some of his sweets to the mage.

Smiling in thanks, Ricken took a piece of the brightly colored orbs of sugar. Glancing down at the forest beneath them, he could hear the bear crashing through the woods, branches breaking beneath the force of the animal. "I can see why Sir Frederick doesn't like them very much."

"What I can't see, is why you decided to take one on. You knew I didn't bring anything with me right? A little stroll in the woods usually doesn't mean I need a sword." Raising an eyebrow, he asked the mage. "Think you got something to prove?"

Not looking at the thief, Ricken stopped swinging his legs, frowning at the question. "I just thought it'd help.." He rubbed the back of his head, not entirely sure where he was taking the sentence. "Just to prove that I'm not useless."

"Who said you were useless?" Cocking his head, Gaius glanced curiously at the mage. "You're slinging spells left and right, I wouldn't say that anyone things that."

"You really think so?" Venturing to ask, Ricken searched Gaius' face for any trace of sarcasm. But he didn't detect that the thief wasn't being sincere.

"Look kid, you're young, and you're working on getting better than you already are now. I'd say that you're doing well." Ruffling the mage's hair, Gaius knocked RIcken's oversized had askew. "Just be at bit cautious next time."

Grabbing his hat before it could fall to the ground, Ricken pressed it against his chest and nodded. The compliment was simple enough, but to him it meant much more. "Thanks Gaius."

Gaius smiled, waving off Ricken's gratitude. "It's just the truth. And uh, you might not want to thank me just yet."

"Why is that?" Confused, RIcken could see that a look of slight dread had crossed Gaius' face. "Gaius..?"

"I think the bear can smell it."

"Smell what?"

Holding up the pouch of candy, he smiled sheepishly. "It's got uh. Honey in it.."

* * *

DinklyAnon: Haven't played anything but Awakening sorry.


	46. Robin & Sumia II

"I thought it was heroic."

"A disaster!"

"Admirable."

"An embarrassment to the entire company!"

"Quite a feat."

"Pathetic."

Taking the pegasus knight's hand in his, Robin gently patted the top of her hand. "There are worse things you can do than decimate a line of Risen."

"I tripped over my own two feet and crashed into them." Frowning, Sumia was on the verge of tears, half from frustration and half from embarrassment.

"You also managed to run several through with your spear." But seeing the look on her face, the tactician realized that he wasn't helping the situation.

"It was an accident. I wasn't even aiming for it, I oh." Her face crumbled, and a few hot tears trailed from her eyes, her lips pursing to try to keep from crying.

Running a thumb over her face, Robin swiped the tears from her cheeks. "You're doing an incredible job, no matter what you think. It was one slip up, and no one got hurt."

"But what if they did! Because of me, it could have been anyone that got hurt if I-" She rubbed her palms on her eyes, stemming the flow of tears but leaving behind blotchy red cheeks in their wake.

"It's my job to worry about that, so just keep doing what you're doing. It's rare that it happens on the field, so you don't need to focus so much on that. You're always incredible. Calm, collected, on top of things." He rubbed the back of his head as he spoke. "But maybe we should keep you on your pegasus next time. I just thought that we might try having you on the ground for once. But obviously, we need you where you're at your best. It was my mistake for switching you out without much notice."

Searching the tactician's face for a hint of a lie, Sumia could see that he was being sincere, and the thought that he trusted her enough to try expanding her role on the field was enough to draw the slightest smile. But she had to agree, she belonged on a pegasus, soaring above the field. She gave a nod at what he had to say and sighed in relief.

With that settled, Robin gave a curt nod of his own. But he felt odd leaving her as is, and gave her arm a final reassuring pat before clearing his throat. "I. You fight good." Biting his cheek, he decided it was high time to leave, and promptly turned tail.

Sumia watched the tactician retreat, a mild look of amusement playing over her face. At times it was difficult to tell who really was the clumsier of the two.

* * *

AN: warrior of six blades: I'm always in need of themes! Usually I sit down and grind out a chapter on the spot, so suggestions are always gratefully received!

ajani's apprentice: I'll definitely take it into consideration! Interactions between the Awakening and Fates characters would be interesting to do.


	47. Gaius & Inigo

"Oh this is rich."

Leaning against the edge of the balcony, Gaius watched as a pair of legs worked their way through through a window, and a pair of hands grasped the edge of the windowsill. The thief placed his chin in his hand, and with growing amusement, saw that the escapee was having second thoughts.

"You all right there lover boy?"

Startled, Inigo nearly lost his grip on the windowsill, but managed to keep his shock in check. Twisting his head, he met his father's eyes, and his cheeks grew a shade more vibrant than his hair. "I, I'm fine." Stammering out an answer, Inigo's legs sought purchase against the castle wall, but only managed to churn the open air.

"Real convincing." Sticking a piece of candy in his mouth, Gaius raised an eyebrow at his wayward son. Or son from the future. The image of Inigo trying to leave the castle through a window was one he'd seen himself in several times before. Like father like son? Though, he hoped that his son hadn't turned to a life of crime this early on. "Care to explain, or should I just help you out?"

Sighing, Inigo heaved one of his arms back through the window, but he couldn't quite pull himself in. He bit his lip for a moment before sheepishly stretching an arm out to Gaius. "Just trying to get some fresh air.."

"If you wanted, you could have left through a door. You're about five stories up right now." Gaius grasped Inigo's arm, making sure he had a firm grip before pulling him to the balcony. But the thief didn't haul the other up just yet. "Still waiting for that explanation."

Dangling by one arm, Inigo decided that he'd set pride aside and simply spill the details. "I'm running. From a lovely lady. She wasn't as lovely as I thought on second thought. But by then she'd grown a bit attached." Trailing off, he simply offered his other arm up to Gaius.

Snorting, the thief took Inigo's other hand, easily pulling him up. "Well that's one way to handle it." But he wasn't about to judge the other too harshly. It was fairly amusing at the very least. "So you're just leaving the ball, calling it quits for the night?"

Inigo opened his mouth to reply, but simply shut it when he couldn't find a suitable answer. Instead, he put on his usual airs, falling into a familiar façade of confidence. "I've used enough of my charm for the time being. Wouldn't want to steal all the attention away from other suitors."

Not convinced in the slightest, Gaius simply jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Down the hall, first right, third door. Takes you straight to the kitchens. There's a window you can take out to the gardens from there." He patted Inigo's shoulder when all he got a blank stare back. "You're welcome, don't mention it."

* * *

AN: Scion of House Do'Urden: Sumia deserved more suitors, and can totally see Robin trying to hold everyone together haha. Though Cynthia would probably be more of a handful than Morgan would be.


	48. Stahl & Ricken

Sighing, Stahl walked into the tent with a bowl of hot soup. Setting it down on the bedside table, he took a seat next to the bedridden mage.

"You know; you don't have to ask me to help you as a last resort."

Not quite meeting the knight's eyes, Ricken covered the bottom half of his face with his blanket, hiding his frown. "I didn't want anyone to worry about me." Trailing off, he squirmed under what he assumed was a disapproving look from Stahl.

"Well, now you have one very concerned friend. Why didn't you get someone to check this earlier?" The knight wasn't so angry with the mage, just upset that the other wasn't taking the best care of himself.

"I don't need them fretting over me. I need to prove myself." Sitting up, he finally got out of the covers and reached for the soup, murmuring his thanks.

"Ricken, how many times do I need to tell you, no one doubts you." Running his hand through already messy hair, Stahl sighed again. At this rate, he'd be on par with Cordelia's legendary sighing habit.

Brows furrowed, Ricken didn't answer, paying more attention than necessary on his soup. But when the broth proved too hot, he stuck his tongue out, blowing on the spoon fiercely to cool it down.

Snorting, got up and tousled Ricken's hair. "Well, feel better. And call me earlier next time, alright?" With that, he tossed a small packet of medicine on Ricken's lap. "My family does run an apothecary, so you can trust me with this at least."

* * *

AN: Hello! This story is about to reach it's one-year anniversary, and here's a thanks to everyone for sticking around for so long! And with that said, I'd like to try to do something to commemorate the date. I'm open to suggestions, because I don't have anything planned myself.


	49. Robin & Lissa II

His soft sigh was like a gentle breeze blowing through the summer air. The sun cast a lazy glow through the window, lighting the room with its comfortable glow. Turing to his side, Robin saw the sleeping face of his beloved, the light playing off her soft hair, the blonde turning gold. Her hair was loose, the usual twin tails they they were in undone. Running a hand through the strands, the tactician marveled that they finally were married.

Wrapping his arms around her, Robin brought her closer to his chest, his nose buried in the golden strands of her hair. Inhaling, the smell of wisteria rose, the fragrant scent distinct but not overpowering. His shifting was enough to rouse her from sleep, and Lissa slowly blinked open her eyes, meeting Robin's own with a smile.

Kissing her forehead, he greeted her. "Good morning Love. I trust you slept well?"

"Among other things." Giggling, she watched as the tactician's cheeks took on a deep blush, not missing that his eyes wandered over her and to the floor, no doubt taking note of the articles of clothing they'd left scattered about.

Swallowing, Robin smoothly changed the subject. "Chrom seemed happy, and unhappy to give you away the other day. How about we not go gallivanting around the palace, least we run into him?"

Pouting, Lissa teased, "Awh, but where's the fun in that?"

"I trust you still want me to keep my head?" It wasn't a legitimate concern, but Robin wasn't keen on seeing the prince for at least another day.

"He wouldn't do that." As she spoke, Lissa traced the lines on Robin's chest, lingering over scars that she'd seen before when he'd treated him.

"Let's not test that just yet. And besides," Snuggling closer to her, Robin tucked the top of her head under his chin. "We could just stay here for awhile."

Humming in agreement, Lissa ran her hand down Robin's arm, their hands meeting. She sought the cool band of metal resting on his finger, feeling the ring warm under her touch, much as her heart had to his.

* * *

AN: Request for stfukid! As always, thank you for reading! I'm still not sure what I want to do for the 1 year anniversary of this fic. Maybe if enough people sent in 2 or 3 of their favorite pairs of characters [romantic or not] I could write chapters for the most requested?

smileplease91: Thank you! I never thought I'd make it this far, haha.

017Bluefield: Can't go wrong with cakes. But I'm afraid I don't know too much about the Outrealms.

DinklyAnon: Unfortunately, I've only played Awakening. I haven't had time to play the copy of Path of Radiance my friend lent me.


	50. Robin & Maribelle

"There. You clean up rather nicely now that you're out of that terrible coat." Nodding, Maribelle gave the ribbon around Robin's collared shirt a final pat before taking a step back.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Robin frowned and gave the bow a tug so that it wasn't choking him quite as much. Catching Maribelle's eye, he sighed. "I feel like Frederick."

Tilting her head slightly, Maribelle raised an eyebrow in question. "A knight?"

"A butler." Quirking his lips into a small grin, he caught the smile that briefly shown on Maribelle's. Brushing the nonexistent specks of dust from his pants, he got up and offered his arm out to Maribelle. "Shall we go?"

Taking his arm, Maribelle turned her head up just a fraction before answering. "Seeing as you're finally presentable I don't see why not."

"It's a Feroxi banquet, they aren't too concerned with your finery." In fact, Robin was sure that the Khan's would show up in their regular battle gear.

"Always put your best foot forward, Darling." Not at all phased, Maribelle lead them through the halls, approaching the dining hall that the Shepherds had been instructed to gather in.

From the muffled shouting that reverberated through the stone walls, it was safe to say that their party had arrived and they were well into their revelry. Following the noise, the two soon found themselves in front of large wooden doors, slightly ajar. Poking his head in, Robin saw that the spacious room was a bustling mess of people. Skipping from one small round table to the next, some guests were constantly moving, while others staked a claim at their tables.

Pushing the door aside, they entered, hardly noticed by the guests who had already convened. Leaning towards Maribelle, Robin asked, "You sure you can handle all this informality?"

Scoffing, Maribelle surveyed the room until she found the table that Lissa was currently occupying. As she guided them along, she rose her voice to be heard. "The customs of other countries don't phase me dearest."

But no sooner had they reached Lissa's table, she was whisked away to another table that insisted she join them. She was lead away laughing, and managed an apologetic wave to Maribelle before she left. Returning the waved, Maribelle took the princess' unoccupied seat, daintily crossing her legs beneath her. Taking a glass from one of the servers patrolling the room, she took a sip.

Robin joined her at, propping his chin on his hand as he took in the banquet. He turned his head to speak to Maribelle, only to see that Vaike had crossed his line of vision, not an inch from his face. "So you finally turned up! Teach is here to teach you a lesson for being late." Throwing his fist behind him, Vaike used his thumb to point out a rowdy table. Cheering onlookers roared as the two locked in an arm wrestling match battled for dominance, one finally smashing the other's knuckles into the wood, splintering the tabletop.

Mouth open, Robin felt a sharp tug at his wrist as Vaike dragged him out of his seat, towards the crowd calling for another round. Wildly looking back, he met Maribelle's eyes for a split second.

"I, help?"

Raising her glass to her lips, Maribelle smiled over the rim of the cup, giving the tactician the slightest wave. "Good luck dear."

* * *

AN: Request for stfukid, Maura and GoesWithTheWind!

Finally reached chapter 50! Requests and suggestions are always open so feel free to send in prompts! As always, thanks for reading.


	51. Robin & Panne

"Not a step closer." Panne barred her teeth at the advancing tactician, and while she was still transformed, her voice came across sounding disorienting, a growl underlying every word.

"Look, we don't have time for this." Holding out the healing staff, Robin shook it impatiently. "I'm not very good with these yet. I need to at least have a hand on you for this to work."

"I'd die before taking help from the likes of you." Not that she wanted to die, but the thought of putting her trust in this man, or anyone's hands, was not something she was keen on.

"You agreed to work with us, so you'd best cooperate." He dared to take another step towards her, eyes not breaking contact with hers. A heavy pause strained, but in the background they could hear the sounds of the battle going on around them.

Making a noise of disgust, Panne finally shifted back into her normal form.

Taking it as a sign that he'd be allowed to help, Robin took a knee, hesitating before placing his hand next to the gash along Panne's leg. "Alright. This should be quick." Concentrating, Robin focused his energy on stitching the wound back together. The blue glow of the staff cast both of their faces in its light. It took longer, but the cut was sufficiently healed.

Nodding to himself, the tactician got back to his feet, offering a hand to Panne. "Shall we return to the field?"

Panne searched Robin's face before slowly taking his hand and pulling herself up. "I don't plan on being in your debt."

Grinning, Robin slung the staff over his back before pulling out a tome. "I wouldn't dream of it."


	52. Henry & Tharja II

His rising falling ribcage, the planes of his stomach, the dip of his hips. The light creeping in from between the slits of the tent faintly brushed against their skin, casting a gentle golden glow. Even as she ran a finger across his chest and down his arm, Henry's sleeping form didn't move. An almost amused sound escaped Tharja as she breathed out, but stopped as she felt his fingers lace against hers.

Eyes barley fluttering open, Henry tilted his head slightly towards Tharja, lips brushing against her forehead.

She didn't lean towards or away from him, choosing instead to look at the pale expanse of his neck. "Do you ever regret leaving Plegia."

A grin broke across Henry's face, and he knit his eyebrows in slight confusion. "Good morning to you too."

Turning to her side, Tharja propped her elbow up, searching Henry's face for a moment before continuing. "This isn't what I imagined I'd be doing when I joined Ylisse."

Still on his back, Henry hummed thoughtfully. "I'm not complaining about how things turned out. But I'd be lying if I said that you were what I was looking for at the very beginning."

"You didn't answer my question."

Sitting up, Henry yawned, blinking as a ray of light hit him in the eye. Shifting so that he was out of the sun, he stretched before finally flopping back down. Staring at the sloping ceiling of the tent, he watched the slight sway of the canvas, half tempted to count the stitches holding it together but giving up because of the dull light. "Regret isn't going to fix anything. But no regrets. I'm having a good time. Aren't you?"

"Pursuing Robin any further would be a waste of time." Sighing, an almost apologetic look crossed her face before disappearing. "But I can't forget about him completely yet."

"I don't know about forgetting, but why get rid of memories that make you happy?" He lightly tapped the end of Tharja's nose. "Now that's just silly."

Slightly indignant, Tharja sniffed, rolling a few responses through her head before deciding not at answer.

Silence resumed, and in the early dawn, the world outside slowly awoke, the melodic tunes of songbirds floating through the air.

Henry decided to break the quiet. "I'll be around for you though." He paused thoughtfully. "At least until I kick the bucket."

Rolling her eyes, Tharja exhaled through her nose. "Charming."

* * *

AN: Hello did you know Tharja and I share a birthday.


	53. Asugi & Selkie

Fire. Bright and alive, eternal and ruthless. The feeling of being set ablaze from the inside out, not from passion and love or anything ridiculous, but like when a particularly nasty curse hits you dead in the chest.

And the force that was currently turning the cake in the oven into a glorified lump of charcoal.

Clicking his tongue, Asugi pried the oven door open and coughed as a cloud of black smoke poured out. Waving one hand in front of his face to disperse the smoke, he stuck the other mittened hand in to retrieve what was at one point supposed to be edible.

Setting the pan down on the counter, Asugi noted that the surface of the cake was a glossy black, winking in the light. Mocking him. Steam curled off the edges of the pan, as if warning that a single bite would be fatal. He wouldn't be taking any chances.

Bouncing up next to him was his partner in crime, though, he was sure that _she _was the one to blame for this sin against the culinary arts.

"Aren't I the best baking assistant ever?" Cocking her head slightly, Selkie flicked her ears in anticipation, waiting to be praised.

Ignoring the tail that was whipping around, Asugi carefully looked over the cake, deep in thought. Finally, he steeled his fingers, choosing his next words honestly but kindly. "I don't know how you do it but, every time we try cooking, this happens. At least you're consistent."

"Awww, well aren't you the sweetest?" Flicking a knife out of her robes, she flashed him a grin before twirling the blade in her palm, adjusting her grip. "Well what are we waiting for? Time to taste it!" Lifting the knife above her head, Selkie fixed her sights on the middle of the cake before bringing her arm down in the same way that someone cutting firewood brings their axe down on a log.

However, instead of slicing through the rock cake, the blade simply skid across the shiny surface, not even leaving a scratch on the treat. The pan flipped over, and her knife buried itself inches deep into the wooden counter. The two watched as the pan clattered against the floor before coming to a stop, the cake still face up and seemingly untouched.

Selkie frowned, brow knitting as she tried to tug her knife free while glancing at the offending pan on the floor. Asugi simply crossed his arms, leaning against the counter, gaze shifting from kitsune to the cake. Finally, he laid a hand on Selkie's shoulder, the other still struggling to free the blade from its prison.

"Don't give up your day job."


	54. Lon'qu & Miriel

Pushing the thick wooden door, Lon'qu blinked to adjust to the dim lighting of the room. A faint bubbling was the only noise that he could hear, accompanied by the occasional scratch of quill against parchment. No voice greeted him as he advanced further, and he took that as a sign that he wasn't an unwelcome party. A light brush against a thin film of dust sent up a storm, the minute particles swirling, catching the light and turning iridescent for a brief moment before settling back against the unassuming background of the room. For someone who meticulously ordered every book in their library, the attention to detail didn't seem to extend to all corners of the room. Though, with the usual rate that items were shuffled around, there was almost no time for dust to gather on any surface for too long.

Miriel wasn't one to overtly socialize with everyone in the castle, but it was clear enough to notice that for the past weeks she'd been unusually reclusive. Not even venturing out to find new subjects, or victims depending on who was asking, to observe and test her hypotheses on. It wasn't a sight that Lon'qu thought that he would mind the absence of, but strangely enough, he did. The concern may have also been in part due to the very likely possibility that the mage was so engrossed in some new project that she'd ruled out human contact as something important enough to draw her out of her study.

Which was why Lon'qu was currently battling his way though stacks of tomes and clouds of dust that would usually be unheard of in Miriel's presence. The thin ray of light that allowed him to see the galaxy of dust spiraling through the room came from a small space between thick curtains that otherwise enveloped every other window in the room. His eyes flickered over to Miriel, who was bent over a glowing beaker, either too focused on her project to notice him, or possibly ignoring him completely. Either option was fine with him; he wasn't fond of being alone with or interacting with women anyways. But he'd ventured in on his own accord, worried enough to at least check if she was alive.

It was fair enough to assume that Miriel had not seen the light of day in a good week, and he thought little of yanking aside the heavy curtains, letting the sun grace the room with its presence. And for his efforts, he received what would best be described as a light hiss and irritated look from behind flared glasses. Paying no heed, he continued along the wall, drawing the curtains until every window was casting in the lazy glow of late afternoon.

By the time he'd finished his job, Miriel had straightened from her seat, setting down her quill, and was observing him with mild interest. Not keen to meet her eyes, he cracked open a window, letting in a welcome breath of fresh air. He wouldn't be able to just walk in and disturb her then walk straight back out, so he turned his head slightly, catching her gaze from the corner of his eye.

"Busy?" He ventured to ask, albeit a bit lamely. Stepping closer towards her work space, he glanced curiously at the array of papers and vials that were strewn around the table. Resisting the urge to pick up a flask at random, he settled on lightly running a finger on a piece of parchment and skimming the writing. "It looks like you've been working diligently."

Tapping the pen's nib against the table briefly, Miriel steepled her hands. "Work was proceeding quite well. Though, an unforeseen interruption cut off my current train of thought." She looked at Lon'qu, not accusingly, but with a look of mixed exasperation and perhaps a hint of amusement. "Though, for someone so astutely dedicated to avoiding women, it must be of dire consequence you see me."

Eyebrows quirked, and Lon'qu found that he couldn't answer immediately. Perhaps not of dire consequence, but certainly, he had enough reason to barge in. In retrospect, he could have done better than storm in and suddenly cast aside the curtains without so much as a word to Miriel. But what's done is done, and he cut straight to his most pressing question.

"Have you eaten yet?" It was possible that she had sent for food earlier in the day, but it wouldn't be unheard to assume that the mage might have foregone a meal in lieu of devoting more time to research. "And if you haven't, I insist you visit the kitchens at the very least."

"Was that an invitation?" Humming thoughtfully, she glanced over the notes scattered around the table. She'd made considerable leaps on her current project, nothing that would be backlogged by a few hours away from work. "I suppose it would be foolish to run myself into the ground by failing to take adequate care of myself."

He hadn't planned on this being taken as an invitation, or even a request that she join him for lunch. Lon'qu could feel himself locking slightly, only slowly unravelling when Miriel rose from her seat, and circled around the table. A hand brushed against his, tugging him towards the door.

"No time to waste, hurry along." Seeming to sense that he'd hesitated, Miriel easily took the lead, guiding them out of the study and off past the halls, searching for the mess while mentally wondering just what exactly had prompted Lon'qu to approach her. Perhaps the concern that comrades would have for one another. It wouldn't be a far fetched theory. But whatever it was, she was interested in looking further into this chance meeting.

* * *

Requested by UnluckyAmulet!


	55. Kamui & Leo

Watching a pair of heels click against the library's hardwood floor, Kamui wondered just what girls meant when they said that the shoes were the banes of their existence. Heels couldn't be any worse than regular shoes. But for someone that didn't even like wearing them to begin with, he didn't have much, if any, experience to base his theory on. And rather than type up the essay he had up on his screen, he struck up a conversation with Leo. Anything to put off the inevitable.

Glancing over the top of his screen, he lightly kicked Leo's shin to earn his attention. Resting his chin on his hand, he leaned against the desk. "Heels don't look that hard to walk in. Maybe it's a big fuss over nothing."

Flipping casually from page to page, Leo hummed, easily seeing through Kamui's attempt at avoiding making any progress on his assignment, and ignoring the fact that the other had just kicked him instead of speaking to him to get his attention. But he was already done with the paper Kamui was slaving over, and wouldn't be at a loss to humor the other. Shutting the book, a smug look crossed his face. "The only time you've been more wrong was when you chose Ryoma's team over ours for the competitive donut eating competition."

Scoffing, Kamui huffed. Leo _knew_ the donut competition was a sore spot for him. He'd had a hard enough time picking a side in the moment, but the months of aftermath gloating after his team had lost was just more salt on the wound. Keeping his voice down, Kamui hissed, "How was I supposed to know you guys had Keaton? That man's a black hole. And you? Heels? You can barely keep your clothes inside out; you wouldn't know a heel from a wedge."

Feeling the back of his shirt with one hand, Leo made sure that the tag was on the inside end of the collar before answering. "With two sisters? Oh, I disagree; I've learned some things in my time." Trailing off, he stared down the rows of bookshelves, taking a long drink from his cooling coffee with conviction, a war torn look crossing his face.

Fiddling with the end of his straw, Kamui flicked his eyes from his textbook to Leo's face, the blond still clearly recalling his dress up childhood days. Curious, he prompted him to continue. "Are you going to elaborate, or?"

Blinking, Leo gripped the cup in his hand like a vice, the edges crumpling slightly under the pressure. "I've lived through it once. That was once more than I care to admit." And he'd rather be a dead man before he let Kamui know that before Camilla had dyed her hair lavender, he'd been the one to test out the shades.

"Does the headband have anything to do with it?" Perhaps a permanent reminder of an inescapable past. The accessory did suit the other at least. And Kamui thought it was nice, having memories of shenanigans of the past. He didn't have many to call his own, but it was easy enough to fill in the blanks that Leo refused to fill.

Leo let his hand go back towards his head, lightly running his finger against the band. "A souvenir." Leaning forward slightly, he used the end of his pencil to flick aside the hair covering the other's forehead. "You could do with one too; your bangs are a mess."

Swatting aside the pencil, Kamui mussed his hair back into its usually chaotic state. "I'll have you know it's an active choice."

"And for that, I worry for you." Tsking, Leo leaned back into his seat, pulling his laptop closer to him. Glancing at the time in the corner of the screen, he raised an eyebrow. "Also, don't you have lecture in three minutes?"

"Lecture? Sh-" Swearing under his breath, Kamui quickly swept the contents on the table into his open bag, losing a few sheets of paper in his haste. "Pick those up for me, thanks see you later." Exhaling the sentence, he bolted out of the library, praying that he'd get to class on time.

Snickering, Leo bent over to snag the papers, shoving them into his bag for later. But as Kamui dashed out, he noticed something odd. The sound of his feet against the floor wasn't the usual desperate sound of a student rushing to class. Leaning back down, Leo checked under the table again, and a bemused smile crossed his face. A pair of sandals lay abandoned, no doubt soon to be realized by their owner.

Sighing, Leo returned to his book, the grin on his face refusing to fade just yet. It never was dull with Kamui around.

* * *

Requested by Kisha KK.  
A college au?


	56. Laslow & Odin

If you looked up the dictionary definition of a _mess_, next to the neat text on side of the page you would see the black and white image of actual human disaster, Odin Dark. Socially awkward? Check. Delusional? Possible, bordering absolutely. Dramatic? Basically his middle name. But if he was anyone's to deal with, it was his. Which was why Laslow was currently in this most unfortunate situation. He wasn't unfamiliar with dancing with danger, but this really hadn't been what he'd planned to do for the evening.

* * *

"By the gods Laslow! Fear not. For I, Odin Dark will see us through the night!" Sweeping his arm out, Odin allowed his cape to flutter around him, for maximum flare. The effect of which was absolutely wasted seeing as Laslow was preoccupied with other matters.

Putting his weight behind him, the mercenary brought his heel down against the thick wooden door a final time, groaning in frustration as the oak refused to budge. Weaponless, not entirely sure where he was, his captors possibly plotting to set the both of them up for ransom; this was the _last _time that he'd let a mysterious woman sweet talk him like this. He'd be damned before letting Lord Xader find him like this, or in Odin's case Leo. Or better yet, Selena. Now that would be an earful. In retrospect, the situation was in part his to blame, but really, it hadn't been his idea to wander into a shad tavern on the lead of some _legendary _weapon.

Sighing, he turned towards the mage, hands on his hips and frown evident on his face. "Alright, Warrior of Darkness. If you're inclined, free us at your leisure." Gesturing at the door, Laslow furrowed his brows. "I'm afraid our captors probably didn't appreciate my banging the door."

Throwing his head back to laugh, Odin crossed his arms, his expression haughty. "By the divine blood that runs in these veins, you shall be delivered, oh Man for Flowers." Ignoring Laslow's sputtering at the title, Odin crossed the small stone lined room they'd been thrown in. Inspecting the small window that trickled moonlight into the dingy dungeon, he scoffed, holding out a palm confidently. They were in a room just a bit below ground level. Nothing that a mage such as himself couldn't handle. Puffing his chest out, he bellowed, "Meet your match!" And with no more forewarning, the stone wall shattered as the magic detonated from Odin's palm.

Yelping, Laslow threw his forearms across his face, rubble bouncing off his arm guards. Dirt and bits of the wall flew in all directions, the reverb from the spell ringing in his ears. Coughing, he brushed the grit from his front, slightly frazzled and indignant. "You couldn't have done that as soon as we got thrown in?" But as he started to bicker, he heard the faint sound of angry footsteps heading towards their now three walled prison. Crouching, he crossed his hands to boost Odin out of the sizable hole and back to freedom. "You let me pummel that door for nothing!" Leaping up, he caught Odin's outstretched arm, and pulled himself out as well. "We could have been out hours ago!"

Huffing, Odin lead them as they fled the scene, ducking into a forested area to cover their escape. "A true hero of legend does not flaunt his ability." Clearly a bit offended, he turned up his nose.

Almost at a loss for words, Laslow had to bit back that Odin _always _flaunted. But he settled with taking a few deep breaths before sighing. _Just roll with it._

* * *

Requested by Niom Lamboise


End file.
